A World About To Dawn
by loislane16
Summary: This is a sequel to Still I Say There's A Way For Us. If you haven't read Still I Say yet, then I ask that you please read it before you read this story. A World About To Dawn will make no sense if you don't read the other story first. Thank you!
1. Part One: Chapter One

Part One: Chapter One

Enjolras walked home from his politics classes, looking forward to seeing Eponine, even though he had just left her that morning. He and Eponine had been married close to six months, and they were very happy. Several things had changed in everyone's lives over six months. Courfeyrac had met someone, although the relationship wasn't that serious yet. Jean Valjean moved in with Marius and Cosette because of declining health. Antoinette had come to visit once, staying briefly. Marius and Cosette were expecting their first child, which would be born in a month or so. Not much had changed in the lives of Enjolras and Eponine other than her becoming Madame Rousseau. Enjolras continued his politics classes, and he could feel the tensions rising in Paris yet again.

Enjolras quickened his pace, anxious to tell Eponine his news.

"Eponine?" he asked as he stepped into the apartment.

"In here!" she called.

Her voice carried out from the bedroom, and he went to find her. He found her tucking a dress away in the armoire. He leaned down and kissed her. They went back to the living room where there was more room to sit. He sat down, then reached up and tugged Eponine down into his lap.

"You're in a rare form today," Eponine laughed.

"I have some news, but I'm not sure if you'll like it."

"Tell me."

"Well, I want to start leading meetings again. The people are stirring, and there is interest at the university. Courfeyrac is willing to help."

"I think it's a good idea. If you think you have enough support, then go for it. I never thought you should give up in your cause."

"I definitely think I have enough support. I just wanted you to make sure you were OK with it."

"I just have one question. Do you think it will lead to another revolution?" she asked.

"Potentially," he cringed.

Eponine sighed, "I guess that's just a chance we have to take.

Enjolras nodded.

"Please be careful, Enjolras. We don't need you going to jail again."

"I will, 'Ponine," he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Eponine got up and went to the kitchen to make them some dinner.

Enjolras came home with excitement in his eyes. He grabbed Eponine who stood putting books on the bookshelf, and he spun her to face him.

"Our first meeting is tonight at the café," he smiled.

"That's fantastic!" she exclaimed.

Enjolras had gotten an immense amount of support for his cause, and it had only been a week since he had proposed the idea to Eponine.

"You'll join me, won't you 'Ponine?"

"Of course. If I supported your cause before we were married, or before we were even together for that matter, then I most definitely support it now," she said, stretching up to kiss him.

They ate an early dinner so they could head to the café early. Eponine grabbed her shawl, and Enjolras slipped on his symbolic red coat before they started out towards the café.

Courfeyrac met them there with his friend, Giselle. She was a young girl, a couple of years younger than Eponine. Courfeyrac and Eponine were the same age, three years younger than Enjolras. They were both 21, Enjolras was 24, and Giselle was 19. She had straight, light brown hair and green, cat-like eyes. A smile was always spread across her lips, especially when she was with Courfeyrac.

Enjolras and Courfeyrac immediately began discussing their plans for the meeting, leaving the women together.

"Is Marius not joining them today?" Eponine asked as they sat down at a table.

"No. He told Courfeyrac that he couldn't come. He said he needed to stay home to care for Monsieur Valjean and Cosette," Giselle replied.

"Oh."

Eponine watched as Giselle gazed at the men who were talking and planning intensely.

"Do you love him, Giselle?" Eponine whispered.

Giselle looked back at Eponine, "I don't know that what I feel for Courfeyrac is love quite yet, but I think it will be eventually. What made you ask that?"

"I recognized the look in your eyes. It's the same look I had when I realized I was in love with Enjolras. There's something there, Giselle."

"There is, isn't there?" she smiled.

The crowd began to slowly arrive, and the two women moved to a table off to the side of the room. They watched as the crown got larger and larger. Eponine noted that the group was bigger than the original group who called themselves the Les Amis. Enjolras made his way to the podium at the front of the room and called for attention. Eponine saw the old fire return to his brilliant blue eyes, and she watched in admiration as he began his speech.

"My fellow citizens, I am sure you are all aware of the revolution that occurred a year and a half ago in June. Unfortunately, many good men lost their lives for their beliefs. I no longer see that uprising as a failure, but as a spark for something greater to come. This is only the beginning of a new future for us all. This cause is very serious, and I ask that all of you take some time to consider whether or not you are willing to stand up for it. We must gain more supporters if we plan to make a difference. We must be huge, and we must not give up if we want this pathetic king of ours to even glance our way. The people must step up and push away their fear of the monarchy. We _can _bring change to France. We_ will _affect Paris for the greater good. We must fight for the rights of the citizens, for the rights of our families! We must fight for our freedom, for liberty," he announced.

The crowd cheered, and Eponine's heart pounded with excitement. She had forgotten how much she loved hearing him speak and attending meetings. Eponine joined Enjolras as he finished his speech, and Giselle made her way to Courfeyrac. They walked around the room conversing with new supporters. Eventually, everyone left, and Enjolras and Eponine made their way home.

Enjolras slipped into bed later than Eponine, who was sitting up, reading a book with the oil lamp illuminating the room.

"I'd say the meeting went well," she said, laying down the book.

"I suppose. It's still very hard for me. I kept expecting feedback from Combeferre, and an interesting conversation from Joly. I was waiting for Grantaire to make a sarcastic comment or an indiscernible drunken slur. I found myself watching out to see little Gavroche running around the room, but none of those things happened."

"I know. It felt weird for me too, but I think they'd want you to continue. They would want you to keep fighting for the cause."

"They probably would, wouldn't they?"

Eponine smiled, placed her book on the side table, and turned off the oil lamp. She slid down onto her pillow and yawned.

"Goodnight, Enjolras."

Enjolras reached over and pulled Eponine close to him.

"Goodnight, 'Ponine," he replied.

That night, Eponine was jolted awake from a nightmare about the barricade. It was the first nightmare she'd had about the barricade in months. An uneasy feeling settled in her stomach. She pushed herself closer to Enjolras, who was still sleeping soundly, and tried to push away all the bad thoughts that clouded her mind.

**Author's Note: So, how do you guys like it so far? If you haven't read my story **_**Still I Say There's A Way For Us**_**, then please do so before you read this story any further. This is a sequel to that story and you will understand this story much more if you read the other one first. Also, this story will be split into part one and part two. Part one will jump around a bit and it isn't the main point of the story, but is necessary for the story plot. Part two is the main point of the story.**

**So, if you have any suggestions or ideas of what you might like to see in this sequel, then please PM me. Please, please, please review! I want to know what you think. I'm sure I'll get as much support for this one as I did my first one! Thanks again!  
~loislane16**


	2. Part One: Chapter Two

Part One: Chapter Two

A few weeks passed and the meetings continued regularly. Marius still hadn't attended because Cosette was in her last weeks of pregnancy, and Valjean's health had declined. Enjolras had received some rather upsetting news at the university that afternoon, and he was dreading having to tell Eponine. He found out that Jean Valjean had passed away the night before. From what he'd heard, Cosette was pretty distraught, and Marius had his hands full.

When Enjolras stepped into the apartment, Eponine immediately noticed the sad look on his face.

"What's bothering you?" she asked.

Enjolras sighed and walked over to her, grasping her hand. He led her over to the couch, and they sat.

"I have some bad news, 'Ponine."

"What is it?"

She looked up at him with big, worried, brown eyes.

"Jean Valjean died last night."

Her eyes filled with tears, and she fought back a sob, shaking her head.

"I didn't realize his health was that bad," she said.

"Neither did I. The funeral is tomorrow."

"Cosette and Marius will need us there."

Enjolras nodded, "Are you OK?"

"I'm OK," she said, letting out a huge sigh, "He was so kind to me. He was a good man."

"Yes he was," Enjolras agreed.

He wrapped his arms around her, and she rested her head on his shoulder. Valjean's death made him realize how fast life can be over, and he wanted to enjoy every single moment he had with Eponine.

"I suppose I should write my mother and tell her what happened."

Eponine nodded, "She'll want to know."

So Enjolras got up and sat at his desk, composing a letter that updated his mother about everything that had happened recently.

0000

It was the day of the funeral. Eponine slipped on her best black dress, and Enjolras dressed in black as well. When they both were ready, Enjolras offered Eponine his arm, and she took it. They stepped out onto the street and made their way to the funeral solemnly.

0000

As they stood in the cemetery at Jean Valjean's funeral, Eponine could no longer hold herself together as she saw Cosette completely distraught. Eponine let tears silently slide down her cheeks, and she tried to keep her shoulders from shaking but failed. She felt Enjolras slip his arm around her and squeeze her tightly to him. Eponine leaned against him, letting him support most of her weight while she regained control of her emotions. She knew that as soon as the funeral was over, she'd have to console Cosette, and she couldn't be a mess.

Soon the funeral was over, and Eponine looked up at Enjolras sadly.

"I need to go talk to Cosette. She needs a friend," she said.

"Will you be OK to do that?"

Eponine nodded.

"OK, I'll see you in a bit," he said.

Enjolras watched as Eponine walked over to Cosette, who was crying heavily. She pulled her friend into her arms, hugging her. After the two women settled on a bench, Marius started walking towards Enjolras.

"Can we talk in private?" Marius asked.

Enjolras looked at him curiously, "OK."

The two men moved over away from the crowd so no one could hear them.

"I cannot stand up with you in your cause, Enjolras."

"What? Why?" Enjolras said, his eyed narrowing.

"I have a wife, and I am about to be a father. I have to think of my family first."

"I think you're forgetting, Marius, that I too am married. I have Eponine to think about. Marius, if we do not stand up for our cause, then we aren't thinking of our families first. If we don't stand up, then our families will be forgotten and left in the dust!" Enjolras said fiercely.

"The tension is building in Paris. Your meetings will most definitely turn into another revolution, and I can't put my family in danger!" he insisted.

"You cannot be sure that it will turn to revolution," Enjolras said, shaking his head.

"Enjolras, please! You can't possibly fool yourself into thinking that it won't turn in that direction. More men will die, and I can't be one of them. I can't risk that. Plans have already been made for Cosette and I to move to England after the baby is born."

Enjolras stared at Marius blankly.

"You're leaving the country? You're running away from a country that _needs_ you? It seems rather cowardly to me," Enjolras spat.

"It is not cowardice. It is doing what is best for my family. I'm sorry you cannot see my point, and I hope we can remain friends."

"I'm not sure I can be friends with you anymore, Marius. You and I _lived_ the barricade together. We both felt so strongly about the cause we fought for then, and the cause that _I_ am still fighting for. We watched our friends _die-_" Enjolras's voice broke, and he realized he had been getting louder, so he softened his voice before continuing, "We watched them die for this cause, Marius. How could you not want to make their deaths mean something? How could you not want to fight for our cause, if just for those who lost their lives fighting before us? They believed with everything they had, so we must too, and we cannot give up!"

"I'm sorry, Enjolras. I hope you'll understand eventually. Goodbye," Marius said before going to get Cosette.

Enjolras stood there, still in disbelief. He barely even noticed Eponine walk up to him, and he jumped when she put her hand on his back.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Everything's fine. Let's go home," he grumbled.

They began to walking, but once they had gotten away from the cemetery, Eponine quickened her pace and stepped in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Enjolras, you can't fool me. I know you too well, and I know when something has gotten under your skin. Now, tell me what it is."

He didn't say anything and avoided her eyes defiantly. Eponine put her hands on her hips, becoming frustrated with his refusal to answer her question.

"Enjolras!" she exclaimed.

"Fine. Marius told me that he will not support our cause. He and Cosette are leaving for England as soon as the baby is born," he said through gritted teeth.

"What? I can't believe it. And they're leaving?"

Enjolras nodded, "We aren't on good terms. I don't agree with his reasoning."

"Why have they decided on all this?"

They began to walk again, and Enjolras explained everything Marius had told him. It appeared as if Enjolras had lost another friend, and so had Eponine. Their original group of Les Amis was dwindling, and now it was just Enjolras, Eponine, and Courfeyrac, with the addition of Giselle.

0000

Enjolras and Eponine lay in bed that night in the pitch darkness of their room. Eponine was half asleep, her back to Enjolras, and his arm draped loosely over her waist. Eponine jumped when Enjolras's voice pierced the shrill silence.

"Do you think this is a lost cause?" he asked.

"I thought you were asleep," Eponine mumbled.

"No. Too much on my mind."

Eponine rolled over so that she was facing him. She could barely make out his features in the scarce moonlight that beamed through their small window.

"I don't think it's a lost cause. I think it's everything but that. I have this feeling that something great is going to come of everything you're doing."

"I just don't want to lead more men to their deaths."

Eponine reached up and placed a hand on his rough, unshaven cheek.

"Enjolras, you have to realize that some of those men _are_ probably going to die, but you can't blame yourself for that. It is their choice whether or not they fight, so you have to know that it isn't your fault," she said, playing with his blonde curls.

Enjolras didn't say anything, but just looked at her with sad eyes. She curled up against him, and he held her, resting his chin on her head.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, 'Ponine."

Then, they drifted off to sleep.

0000

Within a week of Jean Valjean's death, Marius and Cosette's baby was born. Arrangements were made for the Pontmercy's to leave for England a week after the baby's birth.

Courfeyrac and Giselle went with Eponine to tell them goodbye. Enjolras, however, stayed home, refusing to go. He still wouldn't speak to Marius and probably never would. Eponine knew he felt deeply betrayed by Marius, and that wasn't something Enjolras got over easily.

After she returned home, Eponine decided that she wouldn't talk about the goodbyes unless Enjolras asked. To her surprise, he did ask, in a way.

"Are you upset?" he asked while they ate dinner.

"A little, but I'll be OK. I've had much worse happen in my life than losing a couple of friends."

The subject changed, and they spoke no more about Marius and Cosette Pontmercy.

**Author's Note: I hope everyone likes it so far! Please, please, PLEASE review! I need some more reviews. They encourage me to keep writing, and you know I love to hear what my readers have to say. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and the story as a whole so far. Any suggestions and ideas are welcome as well! Something big is coming in the next chapter. Thanks so much for taking the time to read!**

**~loislane16**


	3. Part One: Chapter Three

Part One: Chapter Three

Weeks passed and things were progressing greatly in Enjolras's cause. He had gained so many supporters that he hadn't expected. The group grew so large that they had to split up and have multiple meetings across Paris. Several of the people in Enjolras's group had stepped up to lead the other meetings. Courfeyrac, however, remained with Enjolras because they worked best as a team. Enjolras was a natural leader and speaker and had many ideas, but Courfeyrac helped him think them through more carefully.

Enjolras stepped into the apartment after his classes, excited about that evening's meeting. However, all his excitement faded when he heard cries coming from the bedroom. He dropped his books to the floor and took off toward the cries, finding Eponine face down on the bed and bawling.

"Eponine, what's happened?" he asked, placing a hand on her back.

She didn't respond, but only cried harder. Enjolras sat down on the bed and pulled her up into his arms. She buried her face in his chest, wailing and gasping for air. Eponine's sobs were beginning to scare him. He'd seen her pretty upset before, but it had never been this bad. He began to rock her gently, trying to calm her.

"Eponine, tell me what's wrong, _please_," he pleaded.

She tried to take deep breaths and calm herself down. She pulled away slightly and looked up at him, her lip quivering and her eyes swollen.

"I think…I'm not sure, but…well, I think I might be pregnant," she managed to get out.

Enjolras couldn't believe it. He definitely wasn't expecting this news, and he didn't know how to react. Of course, he was excited. How could he not be? But he was also very confused as to why Eponine was so upset. He knew they really hadn't talked about children, and they were unsure about having any, but he didn't honestly think she'd be this upset if it did happen. He reached up and put his hand to the side of her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb and wiping away some of the tears.

"Eponine, this is a good thing, isn't it? It's wonderful! Why are you so upset?"

"I'm excited about the baby, but it you fight – what if something happens? I can't lose you, Enjolras!" she crying, collapsing back onto his chest.

He closed his eyes, realization hitting him. She was afraid that he would die and leave her alone.

"I'm not going anywhere, 'Ponine."

"You don't know that! Please don't fight, Enjolras! Our baby needs a father, and I need a husband. I can't do this alone."

"You know I can't do that. I am the _leader_. It's too late for me to back out now. You and I just have to trust that nothing is going to happen and that I'll always be here with you."

"I'm scared," she sobbed.

"I know. So am I," he whispered.

He kept holding her tight, letting her cry into his chest.

0000

A little while later, Enjolras left Eponine at home while he went to get a doctor. On the way, he stopped by Courfeyrac's place and told him that he couldn't attend the meeting, simply saying that Eponine was ill. Enjolras returned home with a doctor, and Eponine's suspicions were confirmed. They were going to have a baby. Eponine was still somewhat scared, but excitement was slowly taking over. Enjolras sat down on the bed beside her, half-smiling.

"Are you happy?" Eponine asked.

Enjolras held her hands and looked at her with shining eyes.

"Of course I am."

Eponine smiled back.

0000

The next day, Enjolras stayed home from his classes because Eponine was ill. He tried to feed her small amounts of food, but she couldn't keep anything down. He just held her hair and rubbed her back as she got sick over and over again. He knew it was just a side effect of the pregnancy, but it still worried him. He wanted her to feel like herself again.

While Eponine was napping, Enjolras took the time to write his mother and tell her their news. He knew she'd be very excited. After he finished the letter, he began to go over some of the speeches he'd written for the meetings. He got tired of that, so he sat back in his chair and closed his eyes, running a hand through his hair. He couldn't believe he was going to be a father. Enjolras never thought that would happen. Becoming a father wasn't even on his radar just a year ago. His eyes snapped open when he heard the sounds of Eponine getting sick again. Enjolras jumped up and ran back into the bedroom to help her.

0000

The following morning, Eponine was feeling much better, and she only got sick once.

"Enjolras, I'll be fine by myself. You need to go to your classes," she said, trying to convince him.

"I don't know, 'Ponine. If you start feeling like you did yesterday, then you'll need me here."

"I feel much better than I did yesterday. Everything will be fine."

He stared at her for a long moment before sighing, "OK."

"Please don't worry too much," she said.

"I'll try," he smiled and kissed her.

Then, he set out for the university, leaving Eponine by herself. She tried to take it easy, reading mostly, but she found herself getting bored. Something made her mind wander to the goodbyes she'd shared with Marius and Cosette over a month ago.

_Courfeyrac, Giselle, and Eponine made their way to their friends' home to see them for what would probably be the last time. When they got there, neither Marius nor Cosette asked about Enjolras. Cosette acted very distant towards Eponine, which she found strange since they had become such good friends. Cosette was always bubbly, but today she was quiet and reserved. Eponine told her how much she would miss her, and Cosette returned the words rather stiffly. Eponine gave her an awkward hug, trying not to squish the baby in her arms. Then she moved on to Marius, letting Courfeyrac and Giselle have their time with Cosette. The goodbyes with Marius were much more comfortable._

_ "I'm sorry I couldn't see Enjolras again, but I'm glad I got to see you one last time," he said._

_ "I don't exactly agree with what you're doing either, but I had to tell you goodbye."_

_ Marius embraced her in a large bear hug then pulled away._

_ "Eponine, I wanted to apologize for hurting you like I did before you were with Enjolras. If I had only known…"Marius said, shaking his head._

_ "It's alright. I wouldn't trade our friendship or my relationship with Enjolras for anything. You didn't mean to hurt me."_

_ "I'm going to miss you so much, Eponine."_

_ "I'm going to miss you too. You are a great friend, Marius," she smiled, tearing up._

_ He hugged her one last time, and everyone said their final goodbyes. Then, they walked away._

To this day, Eponine still didn't know why Cosette had acted so strange. She tried to stop thinking about it because it made her sad. She closed her eyes, wanting to take a nap.

0000

Enjolras tried not to worry about Eponine, but it was very hard. He rushed home after his classes, hoping to find her still feeling better. Unfortunately, he found her in bed, feeling bad again. He sat down on the edge of the bed beside her.

"I knew I shouldn't have gone," he said.

"No. I've been fine all day. I just started feeling bad again," she groaned.

"Do you want to try and eat some dinner?"

She covered her mouth and shook her head, the thought of food nauseating her.

"It's going to be a long couple of months, isn't it?" he asked.

She nodded and tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Come here," he said sympathetically.

She pulled herself into his arms and started sobbing. He held her and gently stroked her hair, wishing he could make her feel better. He was beginning to wonder if _he _would survive Eponine's pregnancy, with the sickness, mood swings, and other side effects. He chucked to himself, knowing that if he didn't, he would start sobbing too. It truly was going to be a long several months.

0000

A few days later, Eponine wasn't getting as sick as often, so they decided it was time to tell their friends the news. They invited Courfeyrac and Giselle over for dinner that evening. When Enjolras got home from his classes, he helped Eponine prepare the meal, and soon their friends arrived. They sat eating and having a good time. About half way through dinner, Eponine nudged Enjolras under the table, letting him know that she was ready to tell them.

Enjolras cleared his throat, "'Ponine and I have some news."

Courfeyrac and Giselle waited expectantly for them to continue. A big smile crept onto Eponine's lips.

"We are going to have a little Rousseau," she announced.

Giselle gasped in delight, and Courfeyrac started choking on his food.

"From now on, could you two _not_ announce big news while we're eating? I've almost choked twice now!" Courfeyrac said.

They all laughed, Enjolras and Eponine remembering when they announced their engagement, Courfeyrac almost choking that time as well.

"That is fantastic news!" Giselle exclaimed.

"Thank you. We are excited," Eponine smiled.

"I am very happy for you, but you never cease to shock me, Enjolras," Courfeyrac said.

"If it makes you feel better, I tend to shock myself most of the time," he laughed.

Eponine swatted him on the arm playfully. The friends continued to talk excitedly, having a good time.

**Author's Note: Well, what do you guys think? Please review and let me know. I want to hear what you have to say. I hope you are enjoying it so far. Suggestions and ideas are always welcome. Just PM me! Please review! Thanks for reading.**

**~loislane16**


	4. Part One: Chapter Four

Part One: Chapter Four

**Author's Note: Hi guys! I just wanted to let you know that the next two chapters will jump ahead a lot. I'm doing this because I'm trying to wrap up part one since it isn't the main part of the story. It is merely background information. I should be finishing part one in the next two chapters, then it will be the main part of the story. Hope you enjoy!**

_Several Months Later_

Enjolras and Eponine made their way to that night's meeting. It was the last meeting Eponine would attend for a while. Enjolras had asked that she say home from then on because she was very much pregnant and the crowds were becoming rowdier. He didn't want her to get hurt accidentally.

They stepped into the café, and Eponine saw Giselle smiling at them from across the room. Eponine kissed Enjolras before going to sit at a corner table with Giselle.

"I feel as big as a house," Eponine grumbled, sitting down in a chair.

"Oh, it's not that bad," Giselle said.

"That's what Enjolras told me, but I think you're all lying to me to make me feel better."

Giselle just laughed. Eponine leaned back in the chair, resting her hands on her large stomach.

"You won't be laughing when you're like this one day. Tired, huge, and incredibly emotional. I feel sorry for Enjolras. I cry so much that he doesn't know what to do with me. He probably thinks someone kidnapped the real me and brought him a crazy version of me!" Eponine exclaimed.

"I'm sure you're not that bad."

"You give me too much credit," she smirked.

Soon the meeting began, and Eponine watched the rowdy crowd, feeling right at home. She loved the meetings and was going to miss them greatly. She looked over at Giselle and saw a worried look on the young girl's face.

"Is something wrong, Giselle?"

"Eponine, is this going to lead to a fight? Are people going to die?" she asked timidly.

Eponine reached over and gripped Giselle's hand.

"Probably so," she responded.

"Are you not worried about that? You are about to be a mother, and your husband is the leader of all this. Are you not concerned about what this might mean for your family?"

"Of course I am worried, but Enjolras and I have lived this before, and so has Courfeyrac. I have to trust that Enjolras will be OK, and he will come home to me when this is all over. You have to do the same."

Giselle looked at her warily, then turned her attention back to Enjolras's speech.

0000

After the meeting, Enjolras and Eponine both sat on the couch reading by the light from the oil lamp. Eponine sat the book down and looked at Enjolras.

"Tonight Giselle asked me if the meetings would lead to revolution."

"What did you tell her?" he asked.

"I told her that it probably would. Was I right?"

Enjolras nodded, "I think so. Things have gotten pretty tense."

"I was afraid you'd say that. Please be safe, Enjolras."

"I will. If we fight, I promise I _will_ come home to you and our baby," he said, placing a hand on her stomach and kissing her forehead.

0000

_A Few Weeks Later_

Enjolras sat beside their bed where an exhausted Eponine lay sleeping. He smiled down at the small bundle cradled in his arm, at his beautiful, newborn daughter. She was the most precious thing he'd ever seen. They named her Libertè because it meant freedom and that is what they wanted for her. Even at only a few hours old, she looked so much like Enjolras. She had wispy, golden hair on the top of her head and bright blue eyes. Even her nose, lips, and other facial features resembled him. Libertè started to fuss, and he carried her into another room so she wouldn't wake Eponine. He rocked her back and forth and within minutes, she was fast asleep. Enjolras went back into the bedroom and sat down with Libertè still in his arms. He watched his wife and daughter sleep peacefully, a slight smile creeping onto his lips.

0000

A few days after Libertè was born, Eponine was sitting up in bed holding her, and Enjolras was reclining at her bedside. There was a knock at the door, and Enjolras got up to answer it. Eponine heard voices in the living room, and then Enjolras returned with Courfeyrac and Giselle behind him.

"We have visitors," he said.

"We couldn't resist. We had to come see the baby," Giselle grinned.

"Would you like to hold her?" Eponine asked.

Giselle nodded, and Enjolras leaned down, scooping Libertè up in his arms, then handing her to Giselle.

"Oh, she's gorgeous!" she gushed.

"She looks just like you, Enjolras!" Courfeyrac exclaimed.

Enjolras nodded, "Her name is Libertè."

"Libertè Rousseau. She is destined to do great things, I know it," Courfeyrac smiled.

Giselle handed Libertè back to Eponine. They stayed a little while longer, giving Enjolras and Eponine company other than each other.

After they left, Eponine thought of something and turned to Enjolras.

"Have you told Antoinette?"

"Yes. She's not able to come visit us right now, but she said she would come as soon as she could," he said.

Eponine nodded, "That's good."

Enjolras slipped into bed beside her, even though it was the middle of the day. He wrapped his arms around Eponine and Libertè, sighing.

"We have a very good life, don't we 'Ponine?"

"Yes we do," Eponine agreed.

**Author's Note: This one is shorter, but the next one is going to be much longer! Please review and let me know what you think. I love getting reviews! Thanks for reading!**

**~loislane16**


	5. Part One: Chapter Five

Part One: Chapter Five

Time flew by and everything seemed to be moving so fast. Libertè was already almost two months old, and the people of Paris had become even tenser, causing the meetings to turn toward revolution.

Enjolras left that night's meeting with a sickening feeling in his stomach. That night, plans had been made for a fight. A storm was coming, and he didn't want Eponine or Libertè in the middle of it. He knew what he had to do, even though he didn't particularly like it, and he knew Eponine probably wouldn't agree with it. He'd already talked to his mother, and she'd agreed with his plan. Now he just had to convince Eponine, which he feared would be impossible.

0000

Eponine was sitting on the couch reading a book when Enjolras came home from the meeting.

"Is Libertè asleep?" he asked.

Eponine nodded, patting the spot on the couch beside her. He walked over and sat in the spot.

"Eponine, we need to talk."

"OK, what is it?"

"Things are really heating up in the city and tonight plans were made for revolution. I think it's best if you and Libertè go away for a while. I don't want you two here if things get ugly."

"No! I'm not leaving you, Enjolras!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"Eponine, please! This will not only keep you and Libertè safe, but it will keep me safe as well. I need to fight with a clear mind, and I can't do that if I'm worrying about my family's safety. My mother has already said you could stay with her," he explained.

"But I can't go. What if something happens? You'll need me!"

"The only thing I need from you is for you to keep yourself and our daughter safe. Eponine, you know I never, _ever_ make you do something you don't want to do, but this is different. You are going to stay with my mother even if you hate me for it!" he sighed.

"I can't leave you, Enjolras! I just can't. If I go, then that might be the last time I see you!" she cried.

Suddenly, they heard Libertè's cries coming from their bedroom. Eponine started to get up to tend to her, but Enjolras grabbed the crook of her elbow, pulling her back down.

"I'll take care of her. You won't be able to calm her down if you're upset as well," he said.

He got up and walked into the bedroom. Libertè's cries stopped after only a couple of minutes, and Enjolras returned to sit with Eponine.

"She's back to sleep," he said.

Eponine leaded against him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Please don't make us go, Enjolras," she sobbed.

"I'm so sorry, 'Ponine. I don't want you to leave, but it's what's best for all of us."

He hugged her tightly, and she wept quietly, leaning on his shoulder. Eventually her cries stopped and her body went slack against him. He looked down and saw she was asleep. Enjolras picked Eponine up and carried her to bed before checking on Libertè one last time and climbing into bed as well.

0000

A month passed, and it was time for Eponine and Libertè to leave. Enjolras knew the revolution would happen at any moment, and they couldn't put off their departure any longer. A large bag was packed full with the things Eponine and Libertè needed most, and a carriage waited outside the apartment. Enjolras picked up the back and wrapped his arm around Eponine's waist as they walked outside. Enjolras sat the back inside the carriage, and Eponine started to cry. He took little Libertè into his arms, kissing her head.

"Papa loves you very much," he said, hugging her to his chest.

Almost as if she knew what was truly going on, Libertè began to cry, breaking Enjolras's heart into pieces. He rocked her gently, calming her, and kissed her head one last time before sitting her down in the carriage. Then Enjolras pulled Eponine close, never wanting to let her go.

"I love you so much, 'Ponine. Don't you ever forget that."

"I love you too," she sobbed into him.

He pulled away even though he didn't want to and gripped her arms.

"Listen. My mother will be waiting for you when you get there. Stay strong, and I'll come get you two as soon as all this is over. If something were to happen-"

"Please don't talk like that, Enjolras!" she interrupted, shaking her head furiously.

"Eponine, I need to say this. If something happens to me, then my mother will care for both of you. When my mother is gone, Courfeyrac has promised me that he will look out for you. But we won't have to worry about any of that because nothing is going to happen."

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out three envelopes, pressing them into her palm.

"There are three letters here, one for you, one for my mother, and one for Libertè. Only read them if I don't return home, but wait until Libertè's sixteenth birthday to let her read her letter," he requested.

Eponine nodded, tearing up again. He reached up and wiped a tear from her eye, pulling her close again.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Eponine sniffed.

"I am too, but everything is going to be OK. I'll see you soon," he said, tangling his fingers in her hair.

He placed a long kiss on her lips before helping her up into the carriage. Watching the carriage that held his whole heart drive away, it was one of the few times that he allowed himself to cry. His heart ached, and he was completely terrified of what was to come.

0000

Eponine clutched her baby to her chest, sobbing. She was so scared, and the last thing she wanted to do was leave the person who was her rock, her everything. She thought about their kiss, wondering if that was the last kiss she'd ever receive from Enjolras. Libertè started to drift to sleep, and Eponine tried to calm herself so she wouldn't scare her daughter. She sat back against the seat, cradling Libertè in her arms. It was going to be a long and torturous ride.

0000

The carriage arrived at Antoinette's large home late into the night. Antoinette greeted them outside and embraced her daughter-in-law, careful not to wake the sleeping baby in Eponine's arms. She grabbed their bag and led them inside. After a quick tour, Antoinette left them to rest. Eponine settled Libertè into the bassinette that had been set up and collapsed onto her bed. It was then that she realized that Enjolras wouldn't be sleeping beside her that night or for what would probably be many nights to come. Eponine broke down, overcome by heartache and fear. Antoinette heard her cries and came to comfort her. She was just as scared as Eponine.

**Author's Note: Hi guys! So, I lied. There will be one more chapter in part one. I had it as one huge chapter, but I decided to split it up. I might try and post it today. Then we can get to part two, which is the main part of the story! **** Please, please, please review! I REALLY want to know what you think! Suggestions and ideas for the story are always welcome, and I consider all of them. If there is something you want to see happen in the story, just let me know and I'll see what I can do. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**~loislane16**


	6. Part One: Chapter Six

Part One: Chapter Six

As time went on, Eponine began to adjust to life with Libertè at Antoinette's home. At first, they received weekly letters from Enjolras. They kept Eponine's hopes up, but eventually the letters stopped. She waited to hear from him every day, but the letter never came, and Eponine was worried sick. She tried to stay hopeful, telling herself that someone would come tell them is something happened to Enjolras, but it was very hard. Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months with no contact from him. It had been six months since Eponine had seen Enjolras. Libertè was now nine months old, and she had grown so much. She babbled, laughed, and squealed constantly, making Eponine smile even in her darkest moments. She was a very active baby, crawling all around the large house, and she was getting her first tooth. Her blonde hair had gotten longer, revealing that she had tight curls just like her Papa. She was a very happy baby. Antoinette was greatly amused by her granddaughter. She brought happiness and laughter when the two women were depressed. Eponine hated that Enjolras was missing these moments of Libertè's life. She prayed every day that Enjolras was OK and that he would come for them soon.

0000

Enjolras stood in the broken streets of Paris with Courfeyrac, the stench of gunpowder and death filling his nose. The revolution was over. They had done it. They won. The people had fought the government and won. Courfeyrac looked to Enjolras.

"I've got to get to Giselle. It's a miracle we've lived, so I'm going to propose."

Enjolras nodded, and Courfeyrac took off. Then, Enjolras tossed his gun to the ground and jumped on a nearby horse. He had to get to his mother's house. He had to see his wife and daughter. The horse galloped away at top speed.

0000

Since Antoinette decided to rest, and Eponine had just put Libertè down for a nap in a separate bedroom, she decided to read in her own bedroom. After a few minutes, Eponine heard clambering and heavy footsteps in the house, and she wondered what was causing all the noise. She stepped into the hall and was completely shocked. At the end of the hall stood a disheveled Enjolras. His blonde curls were wild on his head, hanging into his eyes, and his clothes were torn. Blood, gunpowder, and dirt was smeared over his skin and clothing.

"Enjolras," she tried to say, but no sound came out.

He ran towards her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Oh, 'Ponine," he breathed.

Eponine's heart fluttered when he used her nickname. No one had called her 'Ponine in six months. Her knees became weak and rather than hold her up, Enjolras sank to the floor with her, leaning against the wall.

"You're alive, Enjolras! You're here!" she cried.

"I'm here," he said, still squeezing her.

He pulled her away slightly so he could look at her.

"We won, 'Ponine."

"What?"

"The people won the fight. The king has been overthrown," he smiled.

"That's…that's amazing! I knew you could do it," she exclaimed, her face bright.

"And Courfeyrac survived. He's going to propose to Giselle."

Eponine collapsed back onto Enjolras, "This is wonderful. Everything is going to be OK."

"Where's Libertè? I want to see her."

"She's sleeping, but we can wake her," Eponine smiled.

They stood, and Eponine grabbed Enjolras's hand, leading toward the room Libertè was napping in. When they walked into the room, they discovered that Libertè was awake and playing with her toes. She giggled when she saw her mother standing by the crib.

"Come here, Libby," Eponine said, picking the little girl up.

Enjolras smirked at his daughter's nickname.

Libertè looked at Enjolras and squealed, reaching out to him. Enjolras thought it was a little strange. She was only three months old when they left, and even now she was only nine months old, so he was positive that she wouldn't remember. But he wondered if something deep inside her little mind still knew who he was. He took her in his arm, and she laughed happily, putting one of her tiny hands on his rough cheek. He smiled at her and sat down in a chair, sitting Libertè in his lap. She grabbed one of his fingers, wrapping her hand around it and babbling, a serious look on her face. Enjolras laughed at her, and Eponine watched them, smiling. Libertè yawned and snuggled into his chest.

"Papa's here, Libertè," he whispered, holding her close and playing with her little, blonde curls.

After a few minutes, he felt her taking deeper breaths and knew she had fallen asleep. Enjolras kissed the top of her head and stood, placing her gently in the crib. They walked out of the room and silently shut the door.

"She's grown so much," he said.

"Eponine, is everything-"

Antoinette appeared from around the corner to check on Eponine, but stopped when she saw Enjolras standing there.

"Enjolras!" she exclaimed.

Enjolras hugged his mother for a long moment.

"You're here! And you're alive!"

He laughed, "Yes, I'm alive."

"They won, Antoinette," Eponine smiled.

Antoinette looked at her son with bright eyes.

"The people won!" she exclaimed.

"There is something else I need to talk to both of you about," he said, a seriousness returning to his face.

They all walked to the sitting area so they could be more comfortable, and Enjolras began.

"The king has been overthrown, and normally, he would be replaced by a new king, but this time is different. The people no longer want a monarchy. They want a democracy, a government much like that of the United States of America. They want a president," he said.

"I think that is what we need," Antoinette said.

"I'm not finished yet. There will be an election for the presidential spot, and many people, especially the supporters of the revolution, want _me _to run for the position."

"Is that something you'd want to do?" Antoinette asked.

"Maybe, but I wanted to hear what both of you thought about it, and I wanted to make sure you were OK with it 'Ponine."

"It would definitely be a change, but I think you'd make a wonderful president. I think you should do it," she nodded.

"Really? You do know that the people would always be watching us, and I know that makes you uncomfortable. Libertè would grow up in the spotlight. You're OK with that?" he asked.

She reached out and took his hand, "I will be fine and so will Libertè. You should do this."

"OK," he smiled.

0000

Enjolras disappeared for a while to clean up, and the ladies cleaned and fixed his clothes because they were the only ones he had with them. Now, they all sat around the kitchen while the ladies prepared a dinner. Enjolras watched as Eponine ran back and forth between her cooking and Libertè, trying to feed her. She started towards the girl with a plate of cooked vegetables, and Enjolras walked to her, taking the plate out of her hand.

"Here, let me," he offered.

"Thank you," she said, kissing him before rushing back to her cooking.

Enjolras sat down beside Libertè's highchair and started mashing up the vegetables. He laughed when he put a spoonful of mashed peas in her mouth and she made a face, spitting them back out. He got a damp rag and wiped her mouth off.

"You must not like peas, huh?" he asked, chuckling.

Next, he tried feeding her the carrots, and she liked them, eating them all. He finished feeding her, and then took the damp rag to clean her up, wiping her hands and mouth. He pulled her out of the highchair and held her while dinner finished cooking. Soon, dinner for the adults was ready.

0000

A couple of days later Enjolras, Eponine, and Libertè headed home to their small apartment. They arrived back late, so Libertè had fallen asleep in Eponine's arms. She took the baby inside and placed her in the bassinette in the corner of their bedroom, which had become much too small for her since she hadn't slept in it for six months. Eponine walked out of the bedroom and found Enjolras sitting her bag by the sofa.

"It feels good to be back home," he sighed.

"You didn't stay here?"

Enjolras shook his head, "I was in Paris, but I didn't return home once during the fight. We had camps set up."

"I'm glad to be back too. Everything feels right again," Eponine said.

Enjolras walked over to Eponine, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Everything _is_ right again," he whispered.

They stood there in each other's embrace silently, just happy to be a family again.

"We need to get a bigger bed for Libertè. She's outgrown her bassinette," Eponine finally spoke.

"I think we might need a bigger house. She doesn't even have her own room. We've outgrown our home."

"Maybe we should wait until we find out whether or not you'll be president before we make that purchase."

"That's smart," he agreed.

He started to unzip the bag and unpack, but Eponine grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"We can unpack tomorrow. I'm ready for bed," she said, a tiredness in her eyes.

Enjolras nodded and followed her into the bedroom. Careful not to wake their sleeping daughter, they changed their clothes and slipped under the blankets. Eponine curled up against Enjolras, and his arms hugged her tightly to his body.

"Goodnight, 'Ponine. Love you," he whispered.

"Night. Love you too," she mumbled, already dozing off.

The warmth of his body relaxed her, and Eponine slipped into a deep sleep, listening to the steady rhythm of Enjolras's heart.

0000

The next few months were a blur, and they settled back into their normal lives. Enjolras attended more meetings regarding the upcoming government that was to be set up, and a few weeks after returning, he formally announced his candidacy for president. Courfeyrac, who was now engaged to Giselle, agreed to be his vice president. They began to campaign, and the people showed immense support for them. At home, Eponine tried to help with his campaign as much as she could, but she had her hands full, constantly chasing after a very active Libertè. She had taken her first steps, and now she walked unsteadily around the apartment, falling quite a bit. Eponine watched her constantly for fear that she would get hurt. She had also started to talk. Her first word was Papa, and she learned Mama shortly after. She was growing up so fast. Libertè's first birthday was fast approaching and so was the election.

0000

It was early on Libertè's first birthday, and the day was already busy. Antoinette was due to arrive that afternoon, and Courfeyrac and Giselle were coming over that evening. Enjolras sat at his desk writing more speeches, and Eponine stood in the kitchen making pastries, with Libertè playing on the kitchen floor. Eponine was preoccupied with her baking and didn't notice the little girl wander off. Suddenly, they heard Libertè crying. Enjolras jumped up from his desk, and Eponine bolted from the kitchen. Enjolras reached her first and snatched her up into his arms. When Eponine reached them, Enjolras already had her in his lap on the couch, checking her for injuries. When he didn't find any, he pulled her against his chest and rubbed her back, trying to calm her. Eponine sat down beside him.

"She just fell down. She's alright."

"It was my fault. I should have been watching her more closely. I wasn't paying attention, and she wandered off," Eponine said, scolding herself.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault, and she's fine. She's not hurt. It just scared her. Mama is a good mama, isn't she Libby?" he asked.

Libertè sat up a little and sniffed.

"Mama!" she squealed.

Eponine smiled, "Come here, baby girl."

She took Libertè from Enjolras and bounced her on his lap, causing Libertè to giggle.

Enjolras and Eponine returned to their work, but now Libertè sat in Enjolras's lap at the desk so they could keep a closer watch on her.

0000

Later that evening, Antoinette, Courfeyrac, and Giselle were all over at the apartment eating dinner. They had all brought a small present for now one year old Libertè. Antoinette had gotten her a pretty red dress. Courfeyrac and Giselle gave her a stuffed toy bunny which she loved. Enjolras and Eponine gave her a small silver locket with her name etched on the front and a message etched inside. The message read "_Our love will stay with you always and forever. Papa and Mama."_ They knew it was something she could treasure as she grew.

Everyone sat around after dinner eating the pastries Eponine had made, talking happily, and Libertè giggling in delight. There was a knock at the door, and Enjolras excused himself to answer it. He returned minutes later with an open letter and a shocked look on his face.

"What is it, Enjolras?" Eponine asked.

"Courfeyrac," he said, handing him the letter, "Read it."

He took a moment to scan the letter then gasped, "We won?!"

Enjolras nodded slowly, "We won the election."

Everyone cheered and Eponine jumped up, nearly tackling her husband in a hug. Giselle was sitting next to Courfeyrac, so she gave him a congratulatory kiss.

"Papa!" Libertè squealed.

He walked over and picked Libertè up off her grandmother's lap, laughing. Everyone was so excited. Enjolras was to be the first president of France, and Courfeyrac as to be the first vice president.

0000

Within two weeks, the Rousseau's had moved out of their small apartment and into the Presidential Manor where the king once lived. Courfeyrac also moved in, and so would Giselle as soon as they were married. Eponine stood by proudly with Libertè as her husband was sworn into office. Enjolras's presidency was the beginning of a new era for France.

**Author's Note: So that's the end of part one! The next chapter will start part two. I wanted to warn you by saying that I skip a lot of time in between part one and part two. Please, PLEASE let me know what you think. As always, suggestions or ideas are welcome! Let me know if there is anything in particular that you want to see happen. It just might show up in the story! **** I'm on Spring Break, so hopefully I can write a lot. Thanks for reading!  
~loislane16**


	7. Part Two: Chapter One

Part Two: Chapter One

_Fourteen Years Later_

Enjolras sat at his desk in the study of the Presidential Manor reading a book on politics. He glanced up from his reading to look at Libertè who was sitting in an armchair, a book in her hands and a whole stack of them at her feet. She was now fifteen years old, almost sixteen. When Enjolras looked back, it seemed as if time had flown by. Libertè had grown into a beautiful young lady. She was tall and slim with long, blonde curls and brilliant blue eyes just like Enjolras. Not only did she look just like her father, but she thought and acted just like him as well. Enjolras was now at the beginning of the third year of his fourth term as the President of France. As each election came around, he and Courfeyrac won every time. Enjolras and Eponine's second child was born at the end of his first term. They named him Gavroche after Eponine's brother, and he had just turned eleven years old. Their youngest was a six year old little girl names Jolie, after Enjolras's dear friend who had died at the first barricade. She was born at the beginning of his third term. Gavroche and Jolie looked and acted like Eponine, making Libertè much different than her siblings.

Courfeyrac and Giselle were married shortly after he was sworn in as Vice President. Now, they had two children, Henri who was nine, and Brigette who was five. They lived in a separate wing of the manor, giving them their own space. It was like the two families lived in two completely separate houses.

Enjolras looked back down at his book, not wanting Libertè to feel his eyes on her. There was a quick rap on the open door of the study and both Enjolras and Libertè looked up to see Eponine standing in the doorway. She stared at them for a moment, and then shook her head.

"It scares me how similar you two are sometimes."

Father and daughter exchanged a half smile.

"Dinner is ready. Libertè could you please go make sure your siblings are washed up?" Eponine asked.

"Yes, Mama," she replied, shutting her book and briskly leaving the room.

Eponine walked over and sat on the corner of Enjolras's desk.

"I can't believe she's almost sixteen," Eponine sighed.

"I know. I should probably talk to her about the university soon."

"How about tonight?"

"Ok. I'll do it tonight," he agreed.

Eponine leaned in to kiss him, but stopped and grimaced when they heard one of the younger children scream something at Libertè.

"I'll go break that up," Eponine huffed, jumping down off the desk and hustling out of the room.

Enjolras dog-eared the page of his book and made his way to dinner. Even though they were the presidential family, Enjolras and Eponine decided to live like normal citizens as much as they could. Courfeyrac and Giselle decided to do the same. The only help they had in the manor were a few housekeepers who did very little, and a live-in doctor in case one of them was to fall ill. Other than that, they cooked all their own meals, did most of their own chores, and did their own shopping. Enjolras and Courfeyrac had set up public education for everyone, including women, early on in their terms, and all their children attended the public schools rather than have a private tutor. It helped the people identify with them. Enjolras and Courfeyrac didn't want the people to think of them as superiors, but rather as equals. After all, the whole reason they started the first rebellion was so that everyone could have equal rights.

Enjolras stepped into the dining room, seeing Libertè help Eponine prepare plates, Jolie bouncing in her seat, and Gavroche sitting there with a scowl on his face. Enjolras knew he had been the one to yell at Libertè, and he figured the scowl was a result of Eponine scolding him. He motioned for his eldest daughter to sit, and then helped Eponine pass out the plates.

As he sat one down in front of Gavroche, he raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "Arguing with your sister again, are we Gavroche?"

When he didn't respond right away, Libertè spoke for him, "As always," she huffed.

"And what have I told you about that?" he asked, looking at him sternly.

Gavroche looked down, not meeting his father's piercing eyes, and grumbled, "To respect her and do what she says because she's only doing what you or Mama asked."

"That's right, and you need to remember it. Now, stop sulking and eat the food your mother made."

"Yes, Papa."

Enjolras pulled a chair out for Eponine before sitting down himself to enjoy dinner with his family.

0000

Not long after dinner, Enjolras took Gavroche and Jolie to get ready for bed while Eponine and Libertè cleaned up the kitchen. He walked back into the kitchen and asked Libertè to come with him. The two went to the study and sat.

"You're almost sixteen," he started.

She nodded, knowing where the conversation was heading.

"You know what that means, right?" he asked.

"It means I'll be attending the university soon."

"Do you have any idea what you might want to study?"

"Politics," she responded quickly.

Enjolras was a bit startled by her answer.

"Are you sure? Most women at the university study to be nurses or teachers. Women don't normally politics."

"I am positive that this is what I want to do. I want to make an impact on France," she insisted.

Enjolras sighed. He saw himself in her so much and sometimes that made things difficult. They were both so strong-willed and determined, much more than Eponine, Gavroche, or Jolie. They liked to go against the normal standards, the stereotypes, and they never gave up on what they believed in. Enjolras knew he was going to have a difficult time convincing Libertè to consider anything other than what she had her mind set on. He now knew what it was like for _his_ parents when he was growing up.

"Well, I'll have to talk to your mother about it first. We'll have to decide if that's a good idea or not."

"Do you not still believe that women are equal to men and can achieve whatever they please?" she challenged.

Enjolras look at his daughter sharply, "Of course I still believe that! I just…" he paused, choosing his words carefully.

He reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Libertè, the world is a brutal place, especially the world of politics. I fear that those men will eat you alive. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I can hold my own against those men, Papa."

"I don't doubt that you could, but I can still worry. Let Mama and I discuss it, and we'll talk about this again later, alright?"

"OK."

She stood and started to leave the room.

"Going to bed?" he asked.

"Yes. I think so."

"Well, goodnight Libby."

"Goodnight, Papa."

Then she turned and left the study.

0000

A little while later, Enjolras decided to retire for the evening and turned off the oil lamp in the study before checking on the children. Jolie was curled up under the covers, clutching her stuffed animal tightly and sleeping peacefully. Enjolras smirked when he entered Gavroche's room and found him sleeping upside down on the bed. His head was at the foot of the bed, his feet were on his pillow, and the blankets were a mess. Enjolras left him like that, not wanting to wake him up, and went to check on Libertè. She had fallen asleep while reading and was slumped against the head of the bed, a book loosely in her hands and the oil lamp still on. He walked over, carefully taking the book from her and sitting it face down on the side table before turning out the lamp. She stirred, but didn't wake up. She only shifted and slid down onto her side. He pulled the blankets up around her before quietly leaving the room and shutting the door. When Enjolras stepped into his and Eponine's bedroom, the lights were off, and Eponine was curled up with her back to him. He undressed and slipped under the covers as quietly as he could, hoping he wouldn't disturb her. He settled in on his side, facing away from Eponine and closed his eyes. Enjolras nearly jumped out of his skin when Eponine's arm suddenly snaked around his waist.

"You scared me to death, 'Ponine. I thought you were sleeping," he said.

"Almost, but no I wasn't. How did the talk with Libertè go?"

"She wants to study politics."

"Well, I could've told you that."

"It came as a bit of a shock to me," he admitted.

"Really? Enjolras, she _is your_ daughter," she smirked.

"I'm not sure I want her doing that. She would be the only woman in that field of study, and I'm afraid the men will run all over her. But she's pretty determined to study that."

"She can stand up for herself, and you know you can't stop her. Even if we disagree with her, that won't make her change her mind, and you should know that well. Your parents' disapproval didn't stop you," she reminded.

"I know," he sighed, putting a hand over his eyes.

"I think we should talk it through with her and make sure she knows what she's getting in to, then let her go for it."

"I suppose so," he agreed.

He turned to face Eponine and wrapped his arms around her. Soon, they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So tell me what you think so far. How do you like older Libertè? Let me know if you have any ideas or suggestions for this story. I love to hear from my readers. Please, please review! Thanks!**

**~loislane16**


	8. Part Two: Chapter Two

Part Two: Chapter Two

Enjolras and Eponine woke up early and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. They were sipping coffee when the kids made their appearances, already dressed for school. Eponine laughed when she saw Jolie's long dark hair messily tied back with a lopsided blue bow.

"Come here, Jolie. Let's fix your bow," Eponine smiled.

"She insisted on doing it herself," Libertè said, taking a bite of her breakfast.

Enjolras watched as Eponine ran her fingers through the little girl's hair, smoothing out all the tangles. She pulled her hair back and tied it up delicately, making the little blue bow look perfect. They all sat around eating their breakfast before it was time to leave for school. An arrangement had been made where Eponine and Giselle would take turns walking the children to school. Today was Giselle's day. After a while, Giselle showed up in the Rousseau's kitchen with Henri in tow. Brigette had one more year before she started school.

"Are we ready?" she asked.

The kids nodded and cleaned up their messes before joining Giselle.

"Libertè, could you wait for a moment?" Enjolras asked.

She stayed seated at the table.

"We'll be outside," Giselle smiled.

She nodded, then turned back to her parents.

"Your mother and I have talked about the university. Are you aware that you will most likely be the only woman in your classes?" Enjolras asked.

"Yes."

"And you know that people will probably think you're stupid or crazy. They might even look down on you because you are a woman. Can you handle that?" Eponine asked.

"Yes. I think I can handle it."

Enjolras and Libertè's matching fierce blue eyes stared at each other for a long while before he finally sighed.

"I guess I'll see about enrolling you in classes soon," he said.

Libertè's face lit up and a huge smile spread across her lips.

"Oh, thank you, Papa!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Your mother was the one who convinced me," he laughed.

"Thank you, Mama," she said, hugging Eponine as well.

"You're welcome. Now, go catch up with the others. You don't need to be late," she reminded.

"OK. Goodbye! Love you!" she called, practically running out the door.

"Love you too. Have a good day, Libby," Enjolras said.

She flashed them one last bright smile before leaving for school.

0000

That day around lunchtime, Enjolras and Courfeyrac were upstairs discussing things and Giselle had taken Brigette out with her to run errands. Eponine decided she would make them some lunch. The men were in Courfeyrac's office, and Eponine went to tell them that lunch was almost ready. They decided they would come down and get their food, and then go back to the office to eat so they could continue working. Eponine went back downstairs to make sure it was done, and soon the men joined her.

Enjolras grabbed Eponine's hand and said, "Join us, 'Ponine."

She smiled and nodded. They all grabbed their lunch and went back upstairs to Courfeyrac's office to eat together. Although they said that they would work while they ate, that idea wasn't successful, and they all ended up talking instead.

"So does Libertè have any plans for the university?" Courfeyrac asked.

Enjolras and Eponine glanced at each other, and then Enjolras nodded, "Yes. I talked to her about it last night."

"What did she say?"

"She wants to go into politics," he answered.

"That's not that surprising," Courfeyrac shrugged.

"How is it that I'm the only one that it shocks?" Enjolras asked, exasperated.

"I really can't believe you didn't see it coming. I mean, she is basically a female version of you. When I'm around you two when you're together, it's like I'm seeing two Enjolras's!" Courfeyrac said.

Enjolras laughed, "I know. I just expected her to pick something like nursing or teaching."

"Well, she is following in her Papa's footsteps," Eponine smiled, placing a hand on Enjolras's arm.

They talked for a little while longer, but soon the men had to return to their work. Eponine stayed with them for a bit, but eventually she went downstairs and found that Giselle and Brigette were back from their errands.

0000

Later that afternoon, the children returned home from school. Eponine noticed that Libertè seemed more serious and reserved than usual. Eponine walked over to her daughter who was sitting at a table reading a school book and sat down beside her.

"What's bothering you, Libby?"

"Nothing," she responded, not looking up from the book.

"That doesn't work on me. Just ask you father. I can see straight through his façade, which means I can see right through yours too. So, what's bothering you?" Eponine asked again.

Libertè sighed, "I told my friends and my teacher about my study plans, and they thought it was the most idiotic idea they'd ever heard."

Eponine put a hand on her daughter's back, "We told you that most people would think it was crazy. If this is something you truly want to do, you can't let that get to you."

"I don't care if they think I'm crazy. That doesn't matter to me. It bothers me that people are so set in their ways that they can't look past stereotypes. The way I see it, I can be whatever I want to be as long as I set my mind to it. Just because I am a woman doesn't mean I am any less capable of being a politician," she said defiantly.

Eponine nodded, "Yes. You can be whatever you want. It's unfortunate that we live in a world where people think that way, but maybe you can change that one day, Libby," Eponine smiled, kissing Libertè's forehead.

0000

Eponine climbed into bed that night beside Enjolras, who was sitting up reading by the light of the oil lamp. She scooted close to him, resting her head on his shoulder, and he adjusted so that the arm she was leaning on was moved to wrap around her.

"Libertè told her classmates about wanting to study politics."

"Oh?" Enjolras inquired, looking down at her.

Eponine nodded.

"What did they say?"

"She said that they thought it was an idiotic idea."

"Did it upset her?" he asked.

"No. She said she didn't care. It only bothered her that people weren't more open. She said that she thought that she didn't like that people couldn't see past stereotypes and that she can be whatever she wants if she's determined enough. Sound familiar?"

Enjolras chuckled.

"She's right, though," he added.

"I know she is."

Enjolras kissed her on the top of her head, turned out the light, and they slid down under the cover. Together, they fell asleep, with Enjolras holding Eponine close.

**Author's Note: Hey guys. Sorry this one is shorter, but I was having a hard time writing it, and I'm still not that happy with it. So, I need your help! I'm stuck, and I need some ideas! I have appreciated all the ideas I've already gotten, and I have to say that I had already planned for some of them to happen later on, but you'll have to wait and see which ones. So, please send in your ideas because I desperately need them! The last time I asked for ideas from my readers, they were great, so I'm relying on you guys again! Thanks for reading and sticking with me.**

**~loislane16**


	9. Part Two: Chapter Three

Part Two: Chapter Three

Libertè awakened to the smell of her favorite pastries. Today was her sixteenth birthday. It had been a week since her parents had decided to let her study politics, and she would start classes in two weeks. She jumped up out of bed to get ready for the day, slipping on her favorite red dress and tying back her long, blonde curls with a matching red ribbon. Libertè made her way to the kitchen to eat breakfast with her family.

When she entered the room, she was almost tackled by her two younger siblings. She laughed as Gavroche hugged her waist, and Jolie wrapped her arms around her big sister's legs.

"Happy birthday, Libby!" they said in unison.

"Thank you," she laughed.

Once the younger children had detached themselves from Libertè, Enjolras walked over and wrapped his arms around his daughter.

"Happy birthday," he said, placing a kiss on her forehead.

She smiled up at him, and he took her hand, leading her to a seat so she could eat some breakfast. Eponine placed some of Libertè's favorite pastries down in front of her, and then wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart," she said.

"Thank you, Mama."

"You're growing up too fast," Enjolras sighed while he thumbed through a newspaper.

Libertè just laughed when she caught the half smile playing on her father's lips. Everyone finished eating their breakfast, and Eponine shrugged on her shawl.

"Alright, we need to go get Henri. It's time to head to school."

Gavroche and Jolie followed Eponine out of the room, but Enjolras caught Libertè by the arm, preventing her from leaving. She spun to face him.

"Libertè, could you do something for me?" he asked.

"Of course."

"After school, send the others home, then could you go pick up a book for me?"

She nodded, and he placed a few francs and a slip of paper that had the name of the novel written on it in her hand.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome. Goodbye, Papa," she said, kissing his cheek.

"Goodbye, Libby," he called after her as she left the room and followed Eponine.

He hoped that the errand would keep her out of the house long enough to do everything they needed to do.

0000

Later that afternoon, Libertè walked her siblings and Henri halfway home before heading to the bookstore. She quickly purchased the book Enjolras wanted and made her way home. When she stepped through the front door, Enjolras was there waiting for her. She narrowed her eyes at the mischievous grin on his face.

"Here's the book you wanted," she said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Thank you."

He took the book from her, and Libertè gasped when his hand suddenly covered her eyes.

"What are you-?"

"Just wait and see," he said.

He grabbed one of her hands with his free one and, keeping her eyes covered, slowly led her through the house. Finally, they stopped, and Enjolras uncovered her eyes. Libertè gasped again at what she saw. They stood in the door to the sitting area, which was completely decorated. Everyone she loved was sitting in the room. Courfeyrac and Giselle were sitting in two chairs, Gavroche, Henri, Jolie, and Brigette were all on the floor, and her mother was sitting on the couch.

"Happy birthday," they all said.

"Thank you! This is wonderful!"

Enjolras and Libertè walked over and sat on the couch with Eponine. Jolie and Brigette got up and ran over to Libertè with bunches of flowers in their hands.

"We picked these for you, Libby," Jolie smiled.

"Oh, they're beautiful. I love them!" she exclaimed.

Libertè hugged her little sister and Brigette, and Eponine took the flowers, placing them on the side table. Then Henri come up to her and held out a pretty rock with the letters LR carved on the top.

"I thought you might could use it to hold down your papers since you're going to the university and all. I carved your initials onto it," he said shyly.

"Thank you. That was very kind of you, Henri."

She gave the little boy a hug, causing him to blush.

"Why don't you give her your present next, 'Roche?" Eponine suggested.

He reached out and tied a braided leather strip around her wrist.

"It's a bracelet. I hope you like it," he said.

"Oh I do. It's very nice."

Libertè gave her brother a kiss on the cheek, and everyone laughed when a look of disgust came to his face, and he wiped his cheek off with his hand.

Next, Giselle and Courfeyrac passed her a large box that was from them. Her eyes widened when she opened the box and saw what was inside. It was a beautiful, royal blue dress and a matching hair ribbon. Pinned to the collar of the dress was a cockade that bore the colors of the French flag. Only the adults and Libertè knew what the cockade was from. It was the same one that her father, Courfeyrac, and all their friends wore when they fought at the barricade. Not the second barricade where the people were victorious, but the first one that cost most of Enjolras and Courfeyrac's friends their lives. When the younger children got a little older, Enjolras and Courfeyrac tell them about the barricade, but for now, Libertè was the only one who knew. Enjolras told her about the barricade when she was thirteen.

She held the dress up out of the box so the others could see.

"It's gorgeous!" she breathed.

Then she pointed to the cockade and looked at Courfeyrac.

"Was this yours?" she asked.

He nodded with a smile and looked at Courfeyrac curiously. He knew she was wondering why he gave that to her.

Enjolras leaned in and whispered in her ear so that only se and Eponine could hear him, "You were the first child of the barricades."

A thought stirred at the back of Eponine's mind about Marius and Cosette Pontmercy. Technically, their child had been the first child of the barricades. However, they had been gone for many years, and they didn't stick around to support the people in the second fight or see freedom come to the people, so they didn't count.

Libertè smiled and thanked them for the gift. Then, Enjolras handed her a small package and a letter.

"Your grandmother is very sorry she couldn't be here, but she sent you this," he said.

She opened the small package and pulled out an elegant fountain pen.

"This is very nice," Libertè said.

Then she opened the letter and read it to herself.

It read:

_Dearest Libertè,_

_ I wish I could be there to celebrate with you, but I haven't been feeling well enough to travel. I hope you like what I sent you. I thought it might come in handy with all the speeches and essays you'll be writing soon. Your father has told me that you want to study politics, and I couldn't be more proud. I think it is wonderful that you are willing to step up and do something different than anyone else. If there is any advice I would give you, it would be to always fight for what you believe in and never give up. If there is anyone who can change this world other than your father, it is you. You have grown into a remarkable young lady, and I'm proud to be called your grandmother. Have a wonderful birthday, my dear, and always remember that I love you._

_ With Love,_

_ Grandmother_

Libertè closed the letter and smiled.

"I'll have to write her a thank you letter," she said.

Eponine handed her two rectangle presents wrapped in plain brown paper.

"These are the last two. The top one is from me, and the bottom is from your father," she said.

Libertè opened the two presents quickly. The one from Eponine was a beautiful leather bound journal, and the one from Enjolras was a novel.

"It was my favorite when I was your age," he said.

"Thank you, Papa. Thank you, Mama," she said, hugging them both.

Everyone talked for a little while longer, but eventually the younger children needed to go to bed. Libertè told everyone thank you one last time. Then Courfeyrac, Giselle, and their kids went to their wing on the manor, Libertè took her things to her room, and her parents went to tuck Gavroche and Jolie into bed. Libertè had just climbed into bed when Enjolras and Eponine came into her room. They both walked over and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Did you have a good birthday?" Eponine asked.

"Yes! It was wonderful! Thank you so much!" she exclaimed.

"I'm glad you liked it. Goodnight, Libby. Love you," Eponine said, hugging her daughter.

"I love you too, Mama."

"Goodnight. Sleep well," Enjolras said, kissing Libertè's head.

"Goodnight, Papa. I love you," she smiled.

Enjolras smiled back, "I love you too, Libby."

Then, he shut the door, and she drifted off to sleep.


	10. Part Two: Chapter Four

Part Two: Chapter Four

A few days after Libertè's birthday, Courfeyrac and Giselle invited Enjolras, Eponine, and the children over to their wing of the manor for dinner. They all walked over together, and Courfeyrac met them at the door. Once they were in the wing, Gavroche ran off to find Henri, and Enjolras, who had been holding Jolie, sat the little girl down, and she went to find Brigette. Eponine went to the kitchen where Giselle was, and Libertè stayed with her father, who was talking with Courfeyrac. A short bit later, Giselle and Eponine emerged from the kitchen with food in hand. They sat the food on the dining table, and Giselle called the children to dinner.

Once everyone was seated at the table, Giselle grabbed Courfeyrac's hand and spoke, "We're very happy you could join us for dinner. We have some news we'd like to share."

Suddenly, Brigette, who was bouncing in her seat, interrupted, "Mama is going to have a baby!"

Everyone, including Courfeyrac and Giselle, was shocked, and they all looked at Brigette. Then they looked between Courfeyrac and Giselle, waiting for confirmation.

Courfeyrac gestured to Brigette and smiled, "There you have it. That's our news!"

Everyone burst into laughter and a series of 'congratulations.' The night carried on with merry conversation.

0000

The week went by rapidly and soon, it was the day before Libertè started classes at the university. After dinner that evening, the Rousseau's began their routine that took place on most nights. After dinner was over, they all sat around and talked together or sometimes the younger kids played. They spent family time together. Then, once it was time for the little ones to get ready for bed, Eponine took them to get their baths while Enjolras and Libertè went to his study. Once they were clean and dressed for bed, they would run to tell their father and sister goodnight. After Eponine made sure Gavroche and Jolie were in bed, she joined Enjolras and Libertè in the study. Sometimes they would talk, and sometimes they would read. Tonight, they were doing a little of both. Enjolras sat on the couch reading while Eponine sat beside him, resting her head on his shoulder and scanning the pages of the book he was holding. Libertè sat in an armchair reading as well, her legs tucked up under her.

Enjolras abruptly laid his book down and spoke, "You start at the university tomorrow. Are you excited?"

Libertè nodded, "Yes, I'm very excited."

"Are you nervous at all?" Eponine asked.

"A little, but I know everything will be fine."

Enjolras glanced up at the clock, "It's getting late."

"I should probably go to bed, then. I have a big day tomorrow," Libertè smiled.

She told her parents goodnight and went to her room to attempt to get some sleep.

0000

The next morning, Libertè got up earlier than usual. She was filled with excitement about the day ahead, so she decided to go ahead and get ready. She dressed in the royal blue dress Courfeyrac and Giselle had given her. She tied her hair back with the matching ribbon and left the cockade pinned to the collar of the dress. Libertè decided that she would make breakfast for her family since she was up before everyone else. She made her way quietly through the house and was surprised to find her father sitting at the small table in the kitchen, sipping a cup of coffee. He looked up from his steaming mug when she came into the room.

"You're up early," Enjolras said.

"So are you," she replied.

Enjolras watched as she began to prepare breakfast.

"Too excited to sleep?" he asked.

She nodded, "What about you?"

"Worried."

She spun to face him, "About me starting classes?"

"Yes."

"Everything is going to be fine. You don't need to worry."

"I know, but I am your _father_. It's my job to worry. I'll always worry about you, and Gavroche, and Jolie, no matter what others tell me. You should've seen me on your first day of school. According to your mother, I was a humorous sight, apparently."

Libertè laughed, and then turned back to her cooking.

"I'm sure you were," she grinned.

Not too much later, Eponine joined them, and then so did Gavroche and Jolie. Libertè served them all the breakfast she's made and hastily ate hers.

"I've got to go," she said, jumping up from her seat.

She kissed her mother and father on the cheek and told her siblings goodbye before heading towards the door.

"Good luck, Libby," Enjolras called.

She gave them a big smile before heading out the door and towards the university.

0000

Libertè stepped into her first class a little early, but discovered that most of the other classmates were already there and all of them were men. They were all carrying on their own conversations, but several of them turned at looked at her quizzically when she walked further into the room. She ignored the stares and found an empty seat next to a young man who wasn't talking to anyone. The other men continued to stare at her with confused looks on their faces, some of them whispering to each other about her, but she continued to ignore them. She could feel the eyes of the boy next to her watching her closely. The other men soon lost interest and went back to their conversations, probably assuming she was lost. When Libertè reached into her satchel and pulled out her journal and fountain pen, the young man next to her cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, mademoiselle, but are you aware that this is a politics class?" he spoke.

She looked at him sharply.

"Yes, I am quite aware that this is a politics class, Monsieur."

To make a point, Libertè reached back into her satchel and pulled out her textbook for the class and sat it on the desk in front of her.

"I am a politics student," she said pointedly.

The boy looked a little taken aback. Libertè wasn't sure if it was because of her response or just the fact that she was a young woman in a class full of men. As they stared at each other in silence, Libertè took note of his features for the first time. He had black, straight, short hair. His eyes were grey and kind. He was average sized, not too tall and not too short. The look of shock on his face slowly faded and was replaced with a welcome smile.

"My apologies, mademoiselle. Welcome to the class. My name is Gabriel Moreau," he said, holding his hand out to her.

"I'm Libertè," she introduced, shaking his hand.

She chose not to tell him her last name just yet. She most definitely wasn't embarrassed or ashamed by her family name, but she'd learned that when meeting new people, it made finding good friends difficult when the first thing they knew about her was that she was the president's daughter. Before either person could say anything else, the professor entered the room, commanding attention.

"Welcome to class and another year at the university. You may call me Professor Durand. Now, let's introduce ourselves, shall we?" the older man said.

Libertè realized that her identity would be known very soon because when the others introduced themselves, they stood and gave their first and last names. Soon it was her turn because Gabriel had just finished introducing himself and had sat back down.

"Mademoiselle?" Professor Durand spoke, gesturing to her.

She stood slowly and noticed that most of the men were pretending to ignore her. She knew they wouldn't be ignoring her for long.

"My name is Libertè Rousseau," she introduced.

Suddenly, all eyes were on her.

"Ah, President Rousseau's daughter. I'm glad you could join us Mademoiselle Rousseau," the professor said.

A blush crept onto Libertè's cheeks, which was rare, and she nodded politely to him before sitting again. All the men were looking at her, astonished. Durand cleared his throat to regain their attention, and the introductions continued. She could feel Gabriel's eyes on her again. Soon, Professor Durand began teaching, and Libertè became completely focused on his lecture and her own notes.

0000

When the lecture was over, Gabriel spoke before Libertè could pack up her things and leave.

"The president's daughter, huh? I didn't see that one coming."

Libertè didn't respond, but merely began putting her books back in her satchel.

"It was nice to meet you, Monsieur," she said, standing to leave.

"Mademoiselle, wait. I'm assuming this is your first year at the university. This is my second. I thought you might like someone to show you around campus. I mean, if you would like that."

She knew she could find her way around the campus just fine without his help, but there was a chance that he might be a good friend. Of course, she wasn't interested in him romantically. She was focused on becoming a politician right now and didn't need anything getting in the way of that. But she could use a good friend.

She smiled at him," That'd be nice, Monsieur. Thank you."

"Please, call me Gabriel."

"Alright, Gabriel. Then you must call me Libertè."

Gabriel smiled at her, "OK Libertè, what is your class schedule?"

She listed off her schedule and when she was done, Gabriel smirked.

"What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"We are in all the same classes together," he said.

"Oh. It will be nice to have a friendly face, then."

He nodded, and they walked to their next class together.

0000

Libertè's classes were over before her siblings were out of school, and the house seemed empty when she got home. She realized her mother was out running errands because she couldn't find her.

"Papa?" she called, walking through the manor.

"In the study, Libby," she heard him call.

When she entered the study, she saw him smiling at her, sitting at his desk.

"Well? How was it?" he asked.

"It was wonderful!" she exclaimed, flopping down in a chair across from the desk.

"Tell me all about it," he smiled.

As she began telling him, he turned back to his work, but she knew he was listening. They'd had many conversations that way.

"Well, I was the only woman in all of my classes, and that got me some interesting looks. I thought the stares were interesting enough, but when they found out who I was, the looks got funnier. You should've seen them. It was really quite humorous..."

She continued to tell her father about her day, and he listened intently.

"And I think I've made a friend. He's very kind," she said.

That one word, _he_, made Enjolras look up from his work. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"He?"

"Yes, he. His name is Gabriel Moreau, and he was very nice to me."

Libertè saw the expression on her father's face and knew what he was thinking.

"Oh, stop! He's just a friend. I don't need a relationship right now. My studies are much more important. I don't have time for love."

Enjolras breathed a sigh of relief. He knew that no matter what she claimed, the day would come when she would meet someone. He had once claimed that he would never fall in love, but then Eponine came along. Someone would come along and change Libertè's world too. Enjolras just wasn't quite ready for that yet.

"Anyway, Gabriel is very nice. We are in all the same classes together. He showed me around campus since it's his second year at the university."

"I'm glad you've made a friend," he said.

She continued to talk about her first day and the university, and once Eponine came home, she told her mother everything as well.

Enjolras smiled, glad that everything seemed to be going smoothly for his daughter so far.

**Author's Note: Hello readers! I am much happier with this chapter than the last couple of chapters. What do you guys think of Libertè's personality? What are your thoughts on Gabriel Moreau? I'd really love if you would review and let me know what you think of this chapter. Your reviews always give me encouragement. The more encouragement I get, the faster I can write a new chapter! So, please review! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed, or read this story. It means a lot! **

**~loislane16**


	11. Part Two: Chapter Five

Part Two: Chapter Five

The first few weeks of Libertè's time at the university went by quickly and smoothly. She and Gabriel had become close friends, and he had helped her quite a bit. She'd also made several other friends, most of them young men. She did befriend one young lady by the name of Madeleine Dubois who was a nursing student. Libertè's friends studied a variety of subjects. She'd met a man named Theo, who was a fellow politics student, Antoine Roux was a law student, a young man named Marc was studying to be a writer, and William Faure was a medical student. Such an interesting group of student led to interesting conversations when they got together after school. Libertè's parents were very happy she was making good friends.

0000

One morning, Libertè was heading to the university after telling her family goodbye. She was walking briskly down the street, keeping her eyes forward, when she felt a hand grab her arm. She spun to face the person who had grabbed her and saw a tall man leaning against the outside wall of a building. He had sandy blonde hair and cruel eyes. A sinister smile was stretched across his lips. Libertè jerked her arm away.

"Excuse me," she spat, turning to walk away.

The man grabbed her arm again, and Libertè sensed that she was in danger. She looked around the streets for help, but they were practically empty because it was so early.

"What do you want?" she spat again, trying to jerk free from his grasp but failed.

His tight grip on her arm was beginning to hurt. She was sure it would leave a bruise.

"You're the president's daughter," he snarled.

Libertè nearly gagged at the stench of alcohol on his breath.

"You don't know who I am," she responded.

The man scoffed, "Please. You're the _spitting image_ of him. Your mother ever mention me? Ever heard the name _Montparnasse_?" he asked wickedly.

Libertè scanned her mind. The name wasn't familiar. Her mother had never mentioned it. She was pretty sure he wasn't one of her father's friends from the barricades.

"Never heard of you," she said through gritted teeth.

She was determined not to let this Montparnasse strike fear into her because that's just what he wanted.

Montparnasse chuckled darkly, "That's a shame."

"_Let me go._"

"Hmm, I don't think so."

Libertè started struggling with him, trying desperately to get away. She finally broke free from his grasp and tried to run, but he grabbed a fistful of her blonde curls, yanking her backwards. Her back slammed against his chest, and she felt his fist connect with her lower back. She tried to face him so she could fight him off, but when she turned, a sharp pain shot through her ankle, causing her to stumble. Suddenly, his hard fist pounded into her cheek, and she fell to the ground. Montparnasse dragged her into an alley, away from the view of the public and kicked her a few times in the stomach. Libertè watched through blurry eyes as he stumbled away, and then the darkness swallowed her up.

0000

When Libertè didn't show up to her first class, Gabriel got worried. He became even more concerned when she didn't show up for the second class. Gabriel knew she never missed her classes, even if she had a cold. She was probably just ill, but he was still concerned. He decided that he would go look for her at lunch. When lunch arrived, Gabriel made his way to the Presidential Manor. He'd never been there before, but he had to find out if Libertè was OK.

0000

As Gabriel walked toward the manor, he glanced down an alleyway. He saw a crumpled form lying on the ground, and his heart sank when he recognized the satchel lying not too far from the body.

"No. Libertè!" he called, running towards her and praying that she was alive.

He rolled her over so that her face was visible and saw that her lip was bloodied and a purplish bruise under her eye. She groaned, letting Gabriel that she was alive and conscious, but she was slipping into unconsciousness quickly.

"We've got to get you help," he said.

He slung her satchel over his shoulder and lifted her up. He wasn't strong enough to carry her, so she leaned against him, and he supported as much of her weight as he could. Basically dragging her along, they made their way to the manor which wasn't very far away.

0000

Enjolras was sitting in his study when he heard a knock at the front door of the manor. He didn't answer it because he knew the housekeeper would since Eponine was out running errands.

Suddenly, he heard a shriek and the voice of the housekeeper yelling, "President Rousseau, come quickly!"

He jumped up from his desk and ran to the door to see what was wrong. He saw the housekeeper standing there trembling, but what he saw on the other side of the open door shocked him most. It was a young man standing there out of breath with Libertè leaning against him. She was bloody, bruised, and barely able to stand.

Enjolras rushed over to them and lifted his daughter into his arms. She fell unconscious once she was lifted off her feet.

"Get the doctor quickly," he said to the housekeeper.

As he walked briskly through the manor with Libertè in his arms, he directed a question to Gabriel, who was now following him.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure, Monsieur. She didn't show up to her classes so I went to look for her at lunch. I found her like this in an alley," Gabriel said.

They reached Libertè's bedroom the same time the doctor did. Enjolras sat her down on the bed and left the room so the doctor could tend to her wounds. Gabriel stood tense in the hall as he watched Enjolras pace back and forth, a worried look on his face and his fingers knotted in his hair. He finally stopped pacing, dropped his hands to his sides, and broke the silence.

"You must be Gabriel," he said.

"Yes, Monsieur," the young man nodded.

"Thank you for helping her."

"She's my friend. I was concerned about her because she never misses class."

The doctor emerged from Libertè's bedroom.

"She'll be alright. I cleaned her bloody lip. She has a black eye and a sprained ankle. There is also some bruising on her stomach and back, so I imagine she'll be sore for a while. She's awake right now," he said.

"Thank you, doctor."

The doctor left, and Enjolras turned to the housekeeper, who had reappeared, asking her to find Eponine and tell her to come home. Enjolras started to go into Libertè's room, but Gabriel stayed frozen in the hall, hesitating.

"You can come, if you like. She'll probably want to see you," he said to the young man.

Gabriel nodded and followed Enjolras into the room.

"Papa!" Libertè cried when she was them enter the room, tears stinging her eyes.

Enjolras sat down beside the bed and held her hand.

"It's alright, Libby. I'm here," he soothed.

She looked at her friend who was standing at the foot of her bed.

"Gabriel! Thank you so much."

"I'm just glad you're OK, Libertè," he smiled, "I should be getting back to the university. I could bring my notes to you, if you want me to," he offered.

Libertè nodded, "That'd be nice."

"You are welcome here any time, Gabriel. As are any of Libertè's friends," Enjolras said.

"Thank you, Monsieur. Feel better, Libertè," he said.

She managed to give him a half-smile before he left.

"What happened, Libby?" Enjolras asked, rubbing her hand.

"I was headed to school when a man stopped me. He recognized me as your daughter. He asked me if Mama ever mentioned him. He asked if I knew the name Montparnasse."

Enjolras's face turned white and fury built inside him at the sound of that man's name. He remembered the incident years ago when he attacked Eponine, and Enjolras had to threaten the drunk man to get him to leave.

"Papa, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. Finish telling me what happened."

"Well, I tried to get away, but he caught me by my hair. I sprained my ankle trying to run away. He punched me in my back and face. I fell, and he dragged me to an alley. I thought he was going to kill me, but he just kicked me in the stomach and left. I watched him walk away, but that's the last thing I remember until Gabriel found me. Who is this Montparnasse? You looked upset when I said his name. Why did he ask if Mama ever mentioned him?"

"Your mother should explain. She knows him better than I do. She'll be here soon."

Sure enough, Eponine showed up not long after Gabriel left. She burst through the bedroom door and gasped at the sight of her daughter with Enjolras at her side.

"What happened, sweetheart?" she asked, rushing to her other side.

Before Libertè could say anything, Enjolras stood.

"We should speak outside, 'Ponine," he said.

She nodded and kissed Libertè's forehead before following Enjolras into the hall, shutting the bedroom door behind her.

"Montparnasse attacked her, 'Ponine," he said, staring into her golden eyes.

"What?! How could it be him after all these years? Why?" she asked, panicking.

"I don't know, but I'm going to take care of it, alright?"

She nodded.

"You have to explain to her who he is, 'Ponine. She wants to know because he asked her if you ever mentioned him. She's already asked me."

"Alright. I'll go explain," she said warily.

"I'll wait out here."

He kissed her before she went back into Libertè's room.

"Your father told me what happened," she said, sitting down on the bed, "He told me you want to know who Montparnasse is."

Libertè nodded, waiting for her mother to continue.

"Well, he is someone from a long time ago in my past. We knew each other when we were very young, long before I even knew your father. If fact, we were children together. I thought I loved him, but he hurt me and used me. He is a wicked drunk who steals and kills. He tried to kill me once, but your father stopped him. He's not going to hurt you anymore, alright Libby?"

"I was so scared."

"I know you were. I'm sorry."

"Thank you for explaining," Libertè smiled.

"I've got to go pick up your brother and sister from school now. I'll be back soon."

Eponine left the room and was replaced by Enjolras, who stayed with her for most of the afternoon.

0000

After Eponine and Enjolras explained to their younger children what had happened and dinner was served, Enjolras went back to sit with Libertè. It was getting late, so Eponine went to see if Enjolras would come to bed. She stepped into Libertè's room to find the oil lamp on, Libertè fast asleep, and Enjolras sitting by the bed tiredly. She stepped behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Come to bed, Enjolras. She'll be fine. She's sleeping."

He nodded reluctantly and followed Eponine to their bedroom. He pulled her close to him once they were in bed.

"We'll take care of Montparnasse tomorrow," he whispered before following asleep.

0000

A shrill scream pierced the darkness and silence of the manor. It woke Enjolras first because he was a lighter sleeper than Eponine, and she awakened to him already halfway out the door. It was Libertè's scream, and Eponine knew she had suffered from a nightmare about Montparnasse. Eponine had suffered from many of them herself, especially in her younger days. She got up out of bed to see if she could help.

When she walked into Libertè's bedroom, she saw her daughter cradled in Enjolras's arms, crying hysterically. She watched as Enjolras tried to console and calm her, but nothing he said or did made her hysterics stop. Eponine sat on the bed beside them and tried to help. Eventually, Libertè fell asleep in her father's arms. He laid her back down under her blankets before moving to the chair beside the bed that was still there from earlier that day, and Eponine went back to bed. Enjolras, however, refused to leave her side, afraid another night terror would occur.

**Author's Note: Montparnasse returns! What do you guys think? Leave me a review and let me know. I love to hear from my readers! Thank you for all the support I've already gotten. Please review! Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up soon.**

**~loislane16**


	12. Part Two: Chapter Six

Part Two: Chapter Six

The next day Libertè stayed home from classes because she was still extremely sore from her bruises. Enjolras made a report for Montparnasse's arrest, and then they had to wait for the police to find him. That afternoon, Gabriel stopped by the manor with Madeleine. Libertè was very happy to have some company.

"I brought you my notes," he said, placing the papers on her side table.

"Thank you. I will definitely need to read over them."

"You never told me what happened, Libertè," he said.

So Libertè explained to her friends what happened, leaving out some of the details about Montparnasse.

"Have they caught the man who attacked you yet?" Madeleine asked.

"Not yet. They're looking."

Just then, Eponine stuck her head in Libertè's room.

"Dinner is almost ready. You two are welcome to stay for dinner," she said to Gabriel and Madeleine.

"I think we could stay," Gabriel said, smiling at Libertè.

"Yes. Thank you, Madame," Madeleine said.

With some help, Libertè made it to the dining room and sat. Enjolras and the other children arrived in the dining room shortly after.

"It's good to see you again, Gabriel," Enjolras said.

Then he turned to Madeleine, "You must be another friend of Libertè's."

"Yes, Monsieur. My name is Madeleine Dubois," she responded shyly.

"Well, it is very nice to meet you, Madeleine. I am assuming that you two will be joining us for dinner?"

"Yes Papa, they are," Libertè responded.

"We are happy to have you," he smiled before going to help Eponine with the food.

Once the food was served, everyone sat around the table talking together. Gabriel fit right in with Rousseau family, but Madeleine was extremely shy. Eventually, she warmed up to Enjolras and Eponine and began talking as well. Toward the end of dinner, the housekeeper appeared in the door of the dining room.

"President Rousseau, I am sorry for interrupting, but there is an officer here, and he says it's urgent."

Eponine tensed, and Enjolras nodded before standing, his lips pressed into a straight line.

"Excuse me," he said, leaving the room.

The silence in the room was tense. No one said a word. A few minutes later, Enjolras returned, a look of relief on his face.

"They've found Montparnasse and arrested him," he said.

Everyone except the younger kids, who didn't fully understand, breathed a sigh of relief. Dinner conversation carried on with a weight lifted off of the Rousseaus. Shortly after the dinner was over, Gabriel stood.

"Well, we should probably be going. Thank you for having us. The food was wonderful, Madame Rousseau," he smiled.

"Thank you. We enjoyed your company," Eponine said.

Gabriel turned toward Madeleine, "Would you like for me to walk you home?"

"That'd be nice. Thank you, Gabriel," she responded.

Libertè smiled a knowing smile at the young man, and he gave her an annoyed look. Libertè knew that Gabriel had a huge crush on Madeleine, but he wouldn't say anything to her about it.

They told Libertè and the others goodbye, and then Enjolras walked them to the door. Not long after they left, Libertè became very tired, so Eponine helped her to her room and into bed.

0000

Libertè ended up staying home from her classes the whole week. She could barely put any pressure on her ankle, and on top of that, she wasn't really getting any sleep. Her night terrors had gotten much worse just over one night, so much so that Eponine and Enjolras took turns sleeping on the floor of her bedroom. They knew she would wake up screaming at least twice, if not more, in the middle of the night.

Every day after school, Gabriel would stop by with one of her other friends to drop off notes and talk. It gave her some company which she enjoyed very much. As the next week approached, the night terrors got better as quickly as they came and so did her ankle. Libertè was determined to go back to her classes and get out of the house. After much persistence from Libertè, her parents finally agreed to let her return to classes. For the first week back at the university, Enjolras would walk her there and Gabriel would walk her home. Even though Montparnasse was in jail, she was still a bit paranoid. Enjolras was a bit nervous as well. He knew there were other members of Thenardier's gang that were still out there and capable of doing the same thing, if not something worse. After the first week, Enjolras relaxed enough to let her walk there without him, but Gabriel still walked back to the manor with her. Libertè was glad to be back in her normal routine.

0000

Weeks went by and everything was back to normal. Libertè was almost done with her first year at the university, and the final year of Enjolras's fourth term as president was about to start. Once word spread about Montparnasse's imprisonment, no one else from Thenardier's gang dared to try anything stupid.

One morning, Libertè approached Gabriel who was waiting for her in the courtyard of the university as he always did. She noticed that he had a funny grin on his face, and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's that goofy smile for?" she asked.

"I did it."

"You did what?"

"I talked to Madeleine. I told her," he smiled.

Libertè raised her eyebrows, her eyes widening, "And?"

"And she feels the same way."

Libertè wrapped her arms around her friend, squeezing him tightly.

"That's wonderful, Gabriel! I'm happy for you," she said as she pulled away from him.

"Thank you."

They started walking towards their first class, a comfortable silence between them. Gabriel was the one to break the silence first.

"Libertè, do you think you'll ever marry?" he asked.

The question caught the young girl off guard. She pondered it for a moment before answering.

"I don't know, Gabriel. Right now, I'm too focused on my education and becoming a politician. I want to change France, even more so than my father already has, so I don't really have time for love. Because it is expected that one should marry young, I don't know if I'll ever marry. I am too focused on changing my country to be concerned about marrying, and nothing will make me lose focus on my goals," she answered.

"You'd be surprised what love can do, Libertè," he said quietly.

She didn't say anything back to him. She knew he wanted change in France as well, but he was not as passionate as she was. He did not fully understand her strong passion. He never had. Libertè was OK with that because no one ever fully understood, except for her father.

Libertè was truly happy for Gabriel. She understood why he liked Madeleine so much. She was a very pretty girl with auburn hair and hazel eyes. She was incredibly shy when they first met her, but once they got to know her, she had a very funny personality. Libertè had nothing against love. She just didn't think it was for her.

Libertè and Gabriel stepped into their first class, dropping the conversation.

0000

Meanwhile at the manor, Eponine walked in to her husband's study to find him sitting at his desk, deep in thought. She sank into a chair, studying his serious features.

"What's bothering you?" she asked.

Enjolras looked up at her with icy blue eyes, knowing he couldn't keep anything from her. She could see straight through him.

"It's the beginning of the fourth year of this term," he said flatly.

She nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"It's almost time to start campaigning again and," he let out a long sigh, "I'm not sure I want to run again. I'm not sure I want to do thing anymore."

She got up from her seat and walked closer to him, leaning against his desk.

"You don't?"

He shook his head. Then he grabbed her wrist, gently tugging her onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"There is a part of me that wants to move out of this manor and into a more permanent home of our own. It would be just me, you, and our children together as a family. We wouldn't have to worry about the people watching our every move. I know Libertè has already grown up in the public eye, but Gavroche and Jolie wouldn't have to. It would be just us in our private family life."

"I could live with that," Eponine smiled.

Enjolras pressed a gentle kiss to her lips before letting out another sigh and continuing.

"But there is another part of me that isn't ready to leave just yet. There are more things to be done, and I know I can do them. I don't know what decision to make," he said, leaning his head forward against her shoulder.

Eponine thought about everything he'd just said. He sat his head back up, staring into her deep brown eyes, waiting for her to say something.

"I think you should talk to Courfeyrac about all this. He could help you sort out your thoughts better than I can. He's always been good at that. Besides, he is technically your right-hand man," she finally said.

He nodded slowly, "I probably should speak to him about this."

Enjolras placed another kiss on her lips, and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"No matter what you decide, I'll support you," she said.

He didn't say anything back, but only leaned his head against hers, hugging her tightly.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the wait. It's been a while (or at least I feel like it's been a while) since I updated. I've been super busy lately. I have several chapters ahead already written, but I'm behind on typing them up. Please review and let me know what you think. I could really use the encouragement! I get encouraged no matter if the review is good or bad, so please feel free to write whatever you think about this chapter or the story. Thanks for reading!**

**~loislane16**


	13. Part Two: Chapter Seven

Part Two: Chapter Seven

A few days later, Enjolras had a chance to talk with Courfeyrac, and they reached a decision. Campaigning wouldn't begin for a while, but they wanted to have a plan. They brought their families together after dinner one evening in the Rousseaus sitting area to tell them the decision. Eponine and Giselle already knew, but they wanted to make a formal announcement to their families. Enjolras and Courfeyrac stood together at the front of the room while their families waited for them to announce their decision. The wives already knew so they were anxious to see how the children would react.

"Courfeyrac and I have talked a lot about if we are running for re-election, and if we are, how we plan on running. It has been decided that I will _not_ run for another term as president," Enjolras said.

The younger children listened, but didn't understand everything completely. Libertè was the only one who looked surprised.

Courfeyrac cleared his throat, "_I _will be running for president. Enjolras has agreed to run as my vice-president.

Libertè's shocked look faded into a half-smile. After that, they sat with their families and talked for a while. When it got late, Courfeyrac helped Giselle up out of her seat and to their wing of the manor, as she was very pregnant. The baby was due to arrive in only a couple of weeks.

After the children were in their beds, Enjolras and Eponine went to bed as well. As they settled in under the covers, Eponine turned to face him.

"I think you two came up with a very good idea," she said.

"I do too. You won't be too disappointed about not moving out on our own somewhere, I hope."

She laughed, "I think I'll live."

Eponine moved so that her head rested on Enjolras's chest, and his arms draped loosely across her back. Within minutes, her breathing slowed, and he felt her completely relax into sleep. Enjolras kissed the top of her head before falling asleep as well.

0000

Just a week after it had been decided that Courfeyrac would run for president, the children were home from school and Eponine was sitting with Enjolras in his study. Courfeyrac burst through the door of the study, startling them both, and saying that Giselle was going to have the baby. They followed Courfeyrac to his wing on the manor after telling Libertè and Gabriel, who was at the house studying, to keep an eye on the children. Libertè and Gabriel moved to the living area so they could keep a closer watch on the kids when Henri and Brigette suddenly showed up.

"What are you two doing here?" Libertè asked.

"Papa sent us," Henri answered.

"I'm going to be a big sister!" Brigette squealed.

Libertè smiled and stood, swooping the little girl up into her arms and tickling her.

"Are you excited?" she asked Brigette.

The little girl nodded with a huge grin on her face. Libertè looked to Gabriel, and then back at the kids.

"Alright. Why don't we take everyone outside?"

"Sounds good to me," Gabriel said.

The two friends took Gavroche, Jolie, Henri, and Brigette out to the garden to play while they sat under a tree to continue their studying. They stayed out there for a few hours, but eventually it was dinnertime.

"Gabriel, could you take them inside and make sure they clean up for dinner? I'll go make us something," Libertè said.

Gabriel stood and called for the children to come inside. Libertè went to the kitchen to start making dinner while he took them to wash up.

0000

Right after dinner was over, Enjolras showed back up and told the children to come with him. Gabriel told Libertè goodnight before she followed her father and the others to Courfeyrac's wing of the manor. Once they reached the wing, Courfeyrac came out of a room with a huge smile and motioned for Henri and Brigette to come in. The door closed, leaving Enjolras, Libertè, and Jolie sitting outside the room.

"Where's Mama?" Jolie asked, climbing up into Enjolras's lap.

"She's in there," he said, pointing to the door that Henri and Brigette had disappeared behind.

A few minutes later, Eponine emerged from behind the door with a bundle of blankets in her arms. She walked over to the kids and bent down so they could see the baby.

"His name is Remi," she smiled.

"He's adorable," Libertè said.

They all fawned over the baby for a bit, and then Eponine stood.

"I should probably give Courfeyrac and Giselle their baby back," Eponine laughed.

She went back in the room for a moment, and then came back out. The Rousseaus walked back over to their wing to get some rest.

0000

The next couple of weeks were a bit more stressful than normal. Courfeyrac and Enjolras were working long hours as they prepared to campaign. Eponine was spending a lot of time with Giselle, helping her care for her two young children and her new baby. Libertè began her second year at the university, and the work was getting more challenging. With her father working more and her mother helping Giselle, Libertè had to look after her siblings a lot more. Gavroche was being more stubborn than usual so most nights ended in an argument between him and Libertè that Enjolras had to settle. Things only got more stressful when Libertè got sick. She couldn't get out of bed so she could no longer help her parents out. With no one to watch Gavroche and Jolie, Enjolras had to put a hold on the campaign planning. According to Eponine, Courfeyrac and Giselle really needed her help because their wing of the manor was a mad house.

One day, Enjolras managed to get some work in before the younger children came home from school, only taking breaks to check on Libertè who was still ill. Eponine had been with Giselle all day, and he didn't know when she would come home. He made himself and the younger kids some dinner, and then took some soup to Libertè. After dinner, Enjolras got Gavroche and Jolie ready for bed. Gavroche yawned and Enjolras walked with him to his room. He tucked the little boy in and told him goodnight before going back into the hall to find Jolie peeking out at him from behind the bathroom door.

"Alright, Jolie. Time for bed," he said.

She came out from behind the door.

"But I'm not sleepy, Papa," she giggled.

"But I am," he responded.

She took off down the hall, giggling as she ran away from him. Enjolras reached her quickly, barely having to pick up his pace.

"Got you!" he said as he swung her off her feet and into his arms, tickling her.

She laughed until her face turned pink. Enjolras swung her over his shoulder, which made her laugh more, and walked to her bedroom. He plopped Jolie down on the bed and pulled the covers up over her.

"I'm not sleepy!" she complained.

"I know you aren't, Jolie," he said, knowing that she'd be asleep not five minutes after he left the room, "But it's time for bed anyway. Just close your eyes and curl up. You'll be asleep in no time."

"OK, I'll try."

"Goodnight, sweetheart," he said, kissing her head.

"Goodnight, Papa!"

Enjolras watched as she got comfortable under the blankets, and then left the room, shutting the door behind him. He walked to Libertè's room to check on her and found her asleep with the empty bowl of soup in her lap. He moved the bowl to the side table before placing a hand on her forehead. It was still a little warm with fever so he wet a rag with the bowl of water by her bed and draped it across her head, making her stir slightly. He turned out the lamp and left her alone to sleep.

Back in his room, Enjolras undressed and got in bed. As tired as he was, he wanted to wait up for Eponine, so he propped up and decided to read. A little while later, Eponine came home, trudging into their bedroom. He sat his book down on the side table as she sank onto the end on the bed.

"I'm sorry I'm so late. You didn't have to wait up for me," she sighed.

"I wanted to."

She turned and smiled tiredly at him.

"Are things still crazy?" he asked.

She nodded, "Very. Giselle was an emotional mess today and completely worn out. Henri and Brigette are still very young so they are a bit rambunctious. Remi is a very fussy baby so keeping him happy is a full time job. You have no idea how blessed we were with our children, Enjolras. All of them were rather happy babies. Remi is not very happy. Courfeyrac is trying his hardest to help, but they definitely have their hands full. I am utterly exhausted."

"I'm sure."

He got up and moved so that he was sitting beside her. She sank onto his shoulder, and he wrapped an arm around her, playing with her hair.

"Did you have any trouble getting the kids in bed?" she asked.

"Not really. I had to chase Jolie down, but she didn't give me any trouble. They're all asleep."

"How's Libby?"

"She still has a slight fever, but I put a cool rag on her head. She's getting better," he responded.

Eponine sighed out of exhaustion and Enjolras helped her undress so she could get into bed. She flopped down against the pillow and he turned out the light. Enjolras wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him, and she buried her face in his chest. Eponine fell asleep almost instantly.

**Author's Note: Hello readers! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I haven't been getting much of a response, so it'd be nice if I could get some feedback from my readers! So please review and let me know your thoughts. I have some interesting things planned for this story coming up. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**~loislane16**


	14. Part Two: Chapter Eight

Part Two: Chapter Eight

Over the next week, things began to calm down. Eponine was able to spend more time at home rather than with Giselle. Courfeyrac and Enjolras were almost done with their campaign planning even though they wouldn't begin campaigning for several months. Libertè was much better and was able to go back to her classes at the university.

On her first day back, Gabriel ran up to her as she entered the courtyard. He was now in his third year at the university.

"It's good to see you again! I assume you're feeling much better?" he asked.

"Yes, I feel much better. I'm glad to be back."

"I need to tell you something. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I knew you needed your rest and didn't want to disturb you," he began.

She looked at him curiously, "OK."

"Well, you know Madeleine and I have been seeing each other for a while now. Last week, I went to her father and asked permission to marry her. I proposed a few days ago. Madeleine and I are getting married, Libertè!"

"That's wonderful, Gabriel! I'm so happy for both of you," she smiled, placing a hand on her best friend's arm.

"Thank you," he said kindly, "Let's go find the others. They'll be very happy to see you."

They walked off to find their other friends before classes began.

0000

A few days later, Enjolras woke up to find the bed empty beside him. He realized that he must have overslept since Eponine was already up. He got out of bed and began to get ready for the day. As he was buttoning up his shirt, Eponine opened the bedroom door, entered, and then shut the door behind her. Enjolras looked up at her and saw she had a letter in her hand and her face was pale.

"What's wrong, 'Ponine?" he asked, staring at her with concerned eyes.

She held out the letter to him, "It's your mother, Enjolras."

He took the letter from her and sat down on the edge of the bed to read it.

_My dearest son and daughter-in-law,_

_ I am writing to tell you that I am very ill. I know it seems rather upsetting to be talking this way, but I don't know how much time I have left on this earth. I want to see my family again, if for the last time. I hope to see you soon. _

_ Deepest love,_

_ Your mother - Antoinette. _

Enjolras dropped the letter to his lap and looked up at Eponine. Her muddy eyes were a combination of worry and sadness. He held his hand out to her, and she took it, sitting down beside him.

"When are we leaving?" she asked.

"Later this evening. I don't want to waste time," he said.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure, 'Ponine."

He hugged her to his chest and let a tear fall from his eye. He loved his mother dearly, and he wasn't ready to say goodbye to her.

She sat back and looked up at him, brushing the tear away.

"I'll pack our things," she muttered, barely above a whisper.

"I don't think we should bring the kids. They don't need to see their grandmother like that. I'll explain the situation to Courfeyrac and ask him to bring the children when I write to him."

Eponine nodded in agreement, "OK."

Enjolras sighed before going to speak with Courfeyrac.

0000

Courfeyrac agreed with what Enjolras told him and said he'd bring the children to Antoinette's when he was asked to. After everyone was home from school, Enjolras and Eponine sat the kids down to tell them what was going on.

"We got a letter today telling us that Grandmother is very sick. Your mother and I need to go be with her right now, but you three are going to stay here," Enjolras told them.

"When are you leaving?" Gavroche asked.

"In just a few minutes. We won't be gone very long, 'Roche," Eponine answered.

"Why can't we go?" Jolie frowned.

Enjolras sighed, "Well, this is something that just us parents need to do, alright Jolie?"

The little girl nodded. Libertè didn't say anything, but only stared down at her hands resting in her lap.

Enjolras and Eponine stood up to tell their kids goodbye. After they hugged Gavroche and Jolie, the two younger kids ran off to play. Libertè stood and looked up, her eyes darting between her parents.

"Is Grandmother going to be alright?" she asked quietly.

Enjolras looked at her with gentle eyes and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It doesn't sound good, Libby," he said.

She let out a ragged breath and fell onto his chest. He stroked her hair while she hugged him, trying to hold back tears. Finally, she pulled away.

"You'll be alright by yourself with Gavroche and Jolie?" he asked.

She nodded with a weak smile.

"Courfeyrac and Giselle are always here is you need them," Eponine said.

Libertè hugged her mother for a long while, and when she pulled away, Eponine placed a kiss on her forehead. Libertè watched as her father helped her mother into a carriage and it drove away. She went back inside to start making dinner for herself, Gavroche, and Jolie.

0000

Enjolras and Eponine arrived at Antoinette's house very early the next morning. Enjolras sat with his head resting against the back of the carriage and Eponine lay across the seat sleeping, her head resting in his lap. He had an arm wrapped around her to keep her from falling off the seat, and his other hand stroked her hair out of her face. He hadn't slept the entire ride. His gaze switched in between looking out the small window into the blackness of the night, and watching Eponine as she slept peacefully. He wasn't ready to see his mother ill, but he knew he'd have to deal with it. Enjolras watched as the carriage pulled into the long drive of his mother's house just as the sun was beginning to rise.

"'Ponine," he said, nudging her awake.

She rolled her head slightly so it was looking up at him, cracking one eye open, "Hmm?"

"We're here."

Eponine yawned and sat up, but stayed leaning against his shoulder. She placed her hand in his, intertwining their fingers.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"As I'll ever be," he sighed.

She looked up at him and noticed that his blue eyes were dull, filled with exhaustion. Dark shadows circled underneath his eyes.

"Did you sleep at all?"

He shook his head.

"Enjolras," she whispered in a worried tone, placing her small hand on his cheek and looking up at him sadly.

"I'm OK, 'Ponine," he said, kissing her forehead.

She mumbled in response, "No you're not."

Enjolras sighed, wrapping his arms around her, "OK, you're right. I'm not OK."

Before Eponine could say anything, the carriage lurched to a stop. Enjolras released his hold on Eponine and swung the carriage door open. He stepped out into the nippy morning air before helping Eponine out of the carriage as well. He reached back into the carriage to grab their bags, and then shut the door. Enjolras wrapped his free arm around Eponine's waist as they walked toward the front door of Antoinette's home. The sight of the home brought back many memories for Eponine from when Libertè was only a few months old. She spent months living here with her baby daughter and mother-in-law, wondering if Enjolras was still alive or if he'd ever return to her. She remembered the day he came for them, his face smudged with gunpowder and blood. It was here that she was reunited with her husband and Libertè was reunited with her father. It was also here that she learned of the people's victory in the second revolution, and it was here that Enjolras decided to run for president. This was a place that even though she had spent such a short time here, it had greatly shaped their life into the one they had today.

A servant answered the door.

"Monsieur and Madame Rousseau, your mother is anxious to see you," the servant said.

She let them in and took their bags before pointing them in the direction of the room Antoinette was in. They entered the room quietly in case she was sleeping, but found her lying in bed awake. Her grey hair was draped across the pillow and her body looked incredibly frail. Her skin was extremely pale and dark shadows lay under her eyes. Enjolras walked over and knelt by the bed, taking his mother's bony hand in his. He noticed the clamminess of her skin and her short breaths. His heart sank, and he felt Eponine come stand by his side, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Enjolras," Antoinette smiled.

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

"How are you, Mother?"

"Much better now that you're here. And you too Eponine," she said weakly.

Eponine pulled two chairs up to the side of the bed so she and Enjolras could sit. Enjolras decided not to ignore the obvious question any longer.

"What has the doctor told you, Mother?" he asked, never letting go of her hand.

She looked at him with weak eyes, her blues ones matching his.

"I am old, son. There is nothing to be done. It is my time."

Enjolras nodded grimly.

"How are my grandchildren?" she asked, a small smile on her lips.

"They are growing up fast. Libertè is in her second year at the university and she's about to be seventeen. Gavroche has gotten so tall. He's twelve now, and he thinks he's all grown up. He reminds me so much of Eponine's brother, the first Gavroche. Jolie is in her second year of school and has proved to be quite feisty, much like her mother," Enjolras smiled.

Eponine let out a quiet laugh, and Antoinette smiled widely.

"Libertè is going to do great things. I see so much potential in her, just as I saw in you when you were young. Gavroche sounds like he's growing into a nice young man. I'd love to see him all grown up one day. It sounds like Jolie is quite the handful, but I know she'll grow up to be a wonderful, lovely, young woman just like her mother. Please tell them that I love them," Antoinette said.

Eponine leaned into the bed and spoke, "Antoinette, I wanted to thank you for everything. You have been so kind to me and treated me like your own daughter. You were always there when I needed it the most. I am extremely grateful for that. You were my mother when I didn't have one who cared. I also wanted to thank you for opening up your home many years ago to myself and Libertè. You were the support I needed to get through those months when I wasn't sure if Enjolras was alive or dead. Thank you for raising your son to be a loving husband to me and to our children. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"There is no need to thank me, dear. I am very thankful that you entered our lives," Antoinette said.

Then she turned back to Enjolras.

"Enjolras, I don't even know how to begin to tell you how proud I am of you. You have accomplished so much and have done so many great things. You grew into a wonderful husband and father. I am so proud of what you've become. I love you so very much, my son."

Enjolras's words caught in his throat, and he tried not to cry.

"I love you very much, Mother. You are the best mother I could ask for and you always supported me, even when no one else did," he finally said.

She stared at him, smiling.

"Why don't you try to get some rest, Mother?" he suggested.

She closed her eyes and was asleep within minutes. Enjolras let out a ragged breath and looked at Eponine, his eyes weary.

"I didn't realize how sick she was," he whispered.

"I know. Should I write Courfeyrac?" Eponine asked.

He nodded. Eponine composed the letter to Courfeyrac, explaining Antoinette's condition and telling him to bring the children as soon as possible. They spent almost the entire day by Antoinette's side as she drifted in and out if consciousness.

0000

Courfeyrac sat in his study reading the letter Eponine had sent. It had only been a day and a half since they left for Antoinette's. From what Eponine described in her letter, Courfeyrac pondered the possibility that Antoinette would already be gone by the time he and the kids got there since it had taken a while for the letter to be delivered and it would take them an entire night to arrive there. He got up and went to tell Giselle before going to break the news to Libertè.

0000

Courfeyrac knocked on the open door of Libertè's bedroom, and she looked up at him as she sat on her bed with a school book in her lap.

"Gavroche told me you were in here," he said.

Libertè closed the book as Courfeyrac came to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Your mother sent me a letter. Your grandmother is extremely ill, Libertè. Your parents want me to bring you three there," he explained.

"How bad is it?"

He sighed, "It's not good at all. There is a small chance that she might already be gone by the time we get there."

Courfeyrac watched as she blinked her eyes rapidly to keep the tears from falling, trying to stay strong. She was like a niece to him, and it hurt to see her upset. She straightened her shoulders and looked back up at him.

"What do you need me to do?" she asked.

"I just need you to tell Gavroche and Jolie that your parents want you three there with them, and I need you to pack your bags. I think it's best if we leave tonight so we can sleep most of the way and get there sooner. I'll come get you guys after dinner," he said.

She nodded and stood up, "OK. I can do that."

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank you, Courfeyrac."

"Alright. I'll see you in a few hours."

He left, and Libertè sighed before penning a letter to Gabriel and getting to work.

0000

Later that evening, Courfeyrac came over by himself with his bag to load the kids into a carriage. Giselle and their children were staying home. Courfeyrac loaded all their bags into the carriage and helped them all climb in. He and Gavroche sat on one side, and Libertè sat across from him with Jolie in her lap. An hour into the ride, Gavroche was slumped against Courfeyrac asleep, and Jolie was sleeping curled up on the seat beside Libertè. Neither she nor Courfeyrac slept the entire trip. They sat in comfortable silence, staring out the windows of the carriage.

0000

The morning after Enjolras and Eponine arrived at Antoinette's house, it was solemn and silent. Eponine sat at her husband's side as he grasped his mother's cold hand, tears staining his cheeks. Antoinette's eyes were closed, and she was very still, a peaceful look on her face. She was gone. Eponine placed a hand on Enjolras's arm, and he turned to look at her, fresh tears filling his eyes. He released his mother's hand and fell onto Eponine, clutching her tightly. His shoulders shook with sobs as he cried into Eponine's shoulder. She cried with him, rubbing circles into his back and rocking slightly. They sat like that for a long while until Enjolras felt like he couldn't cry anymore. They knew that Courfeyrac and the children wouldn't arrive for a while because Eponine had just sent the letter the day before, so they would use this time to get things in order and plan her funeral. It was going to be a very long couple of days.

0000

The carriage pulled up outside Antoinette's house early in the morning, and Courfeyrac and the children climbed out. He and Libertè grabbed their bags and a servant let them inside. The house was extremely quiet. Enjolras and Eponine were waiting for them in the living room, and as soon as Courfeyrac saw his friend's face, he knew what had happened. Libertè noticed it as well. Enjolras looked exhausted, his eyes bloodshot and rimmed with red. Eponine looked exhausted as well and dark circles were under her eyes. Libertè broke down, no longer able to stay strong. She ran to Enjolras, burying her face in his chest and sobbing. He held her tight, rubbing her back while he let tears escape his own eyes. Gavroche and Jolie looked at the pair, and then back at their mother with an expression of confusion and fear on their faces. She sat them down on the couch and explained what had happened. They were extremely saddened, but not near as distraught as their older sister. Libertè was still sobbing, and Courfeyrac thought they could use a moment alone, so he offered to take the younger children outside to play. He took Gavroche and Jolie to the backyard and made sure they were content before returning inside. Gavroche sat down in the middle of the yard and started picking at the grass, while Jolie chased some bugs around. He asked a servant to keep an eye on them, and stepped back into the living room. Enjolras, Eponine, and Libertè were all sitting on the couch and Libertè's sobs had finally stopped. She was leaning against Enjolras's, a glazed over look in her eyes. Enjolras had his arms around her, and Eponine clutched her hand. Courfeyrac sat down across from them and sighed.

"When did it happen?"

"The morning after we got here," Eponine responded.

"What can I do?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Everything is pretty much done. Your presence is enough," Enjolras said quietly.

"Have the funeral preparations been made?"

Eponine nodded, "It is tomorrow."

The rest of the day was quiet and solemn. Courfeyrac helped whenever needed and entertained the younger children. He didn't bother writing Giselle because he would probably be home before she even got the letter.

0000

The funeral was small and short. Courfeyrac went back home that evening, taking Gavroche and Jolie with him. Enjolras, Eponine, and Libertè stayed a few more days to make sure everything was taken care of. Antoinette's estate was left to Enjolras, and he decided not to sell it. He thought that he and his family might live there one day after he felt he had done all he could for his country. They left Antoinette's home a few days after the funeral, saying goodbye to her for the last time.

0000

The week after they arrived home, everything got somewhat back to normal. On Libertè's first day back to the university, she started walking to the courtyard and saw Gabriel sitting on a bench smiling at her. She put her hand up to wave, but suddenly someone stepped out of a building and collided into her. The collision knocked her to the ground and threw the other person back a few steps. Gabriel watched in shock. Libertè looked up at the other person and caught herself staring, a feeling she couldn't place bubbling up inside her. She had collided with a young man who was, in her opinion, very handsome. He was tall and had some muscle to him. He had short, light brown hair and shining, emerald eyes. Light freckles were sprinkled across his nose and cheeks. He smiled an apologetic smile and held his hand out to her. Libertè took it and as he gently pulled her up, he shook his head.

"Please forgive me, Mademoiselle. I should have been watching where I was going," he said.

Libertè felt a blush creep onto her cheeks, and she wasn't sure why.

"It's quite alright, Monsieur. I should have been paying more attention as well. May I ask your name?"

He smiled, "George. And yours?"

He did not tell her his last name, so she decided to withhold hers also.

"Libertè," she replied.

"Well, Libertè, it was very nice to meet you, even though I knocked you down in the process," he chuckled.

"It was nice to meet you as well, George. I should be getting to my class now."

He nodded, and she walked away, trying to hide the involuntary smile playing on her lips. When she reached Gabriel, he had a teasing smile on his face and an eyebrow raised.

"What was that?" he asked, nodding in the direction the altercation had taken place.

"Neither one of us was watching where we were going, and we ran into each other. We introduced ourselves and apologized. It was nothing," she shrugged.

Gabriel scoffed, "I'd hardly say that it was nothing. I've never seen you blush like that before, Libertè. You were practically gaping at him!"

"Oh, shut up," she muttered and started to walk away.

She stopped and turned to face him, noticing he still had the same teasing expression on his face.

"Are you coming? We're going to be late," Libertè huffed.

"Mmhmm," he hummed, laughing to himself before joining her.

Libertè pushed all thoughts of the handsome young man named George from her mind. She most certainly didn't have time for a distraction such as a silly crush.

**Author's Note: Hello readers! I hope you all don't hate me for this chapter. I'm sorry it was so deep and sad, but I felt it was necessary. Also, what do you guys think of the mystery man named George? **** Please, please, please leave me some reviews! I want to know whether you guys hate me for this chapter or not! Haha! But seriously, REVIEW! Thanks for reading!**

**~loislane16**


	15. Part Two: Chapter Nine

Part Two: Chapter Nine

Over the next few weeks, Libertè kept finding that her mind would wander to thoughts of George. She tried her hardest to stop them, but it was very hard, and she wasn't sure why she couldn't stop thinking about him. Why was he getting to her so much? She didn't have the time for romance. It would only distract her from her goals, wouldn't it? One afternoon while she, Gabriel, and Madeleine were sitting in the courtyard eating lunch, Libertè found her mind wandering to George yet again. She turned her attention to the couple, trying to push the thoughts away.

"So, when is the wedding?" she asked.

"In a month," Madeleine replied with a smile, slipping her hand into Gabriel's hand.

"Libertè might have a guest joining her at the wedding," Gabriel smirked.

Libertè stared daggers at Gabriel, frustrated that he brought George into the conversation that was supposed to distract her from him.

Madeleine turned to the fuming girl, "Oh? Who might that be?"

"_No one_ will be joining me at the wedding. Gabriel is referring to someone I met when I collided with them a few weeks ago. Your fiancé is simply being an immature idiot," Libertè said bitingly.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say, Libertè."

Madeleine giggled at her fiancé's comment and the expression on her friend's face.

0000

As time went on, Libertè found herself thinking about George more and more, and she wished it would stop. It was driving her crazy. She thought that maybe if she saw him again, she'd stop thinking about him so much.

She and Gabriel were studying in the library when she heard a voice say, "Mademoiselle."

Libertè looked up and immediately recognized the person who had addressed her. It was George.

"Libertè," she corrected.

He smiled, "Right, Libertè."

Then he turned to Gabriel, "I don't believe we've met."

Gabriel stuck his hand out to George, "Gabriel Moreau," he introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Gabriel. I'm George. Are you two together?" he asked, gesturing between the two.

Gabriel had to stifle a laugh.

"We are merely close friends," Libertè said, blushing.

"Yes. I am engaged and Libertè isn't in a relationship at all. In fact, she's completely available," Gabriel smiled.

Libertè was furious. She couldn't believe he'd really just said that. She promptly slammed her foot down on top of his under the table, making him gasp slightly and squirm in his seat. George grew a little red out of embarrassment as well.

"Oh, I see. Actually, I came over here to ask you something. I'm new at this university, and I'm lost. I recognized you so I thought I'd come ask you for help. Could one of you point me in the right direction?" he asked.

Gabriel focused his attention back on his school book, pretending to ignore George's question and forcing Libertè to help the young man. Libertè huffed at her friend before standing.

"I'd be happy to help you, George. Where are you headed?" she asked.

He told her the name of his law class and professor before she walked outside with him and told him where to go.

"I have friend that's a law student. His name is Antoine Roux. If you find him and tell him that you're a friend of mine, he'd be happy to help you," she offered.

"Thank you, Libertè," he smiled before walking away.

She watched him go, and felt that same feeling bubble up again, frustrating her more. When she stepped back into the library and met Gabriel's gaze, her icy blue eyes produced a deathly glare. She sat back down at the table.

"You're insufferable!" she whispered angrily.

"I'd be happy to help you, George," he mocked, trying to imitate Libertè's voice.

Libertè stamped on his foot again, and he yelped.

"Ow! Would you stop that?" he exclaimed.

"You first," Libertè growled.

0000

Later that afternoon before the kids were home from school, a letter came to the manor. It was addressed to President and Madame Rousseau as well as Libertè, Gavroche, and Jolie Rousseau. Eponine opened it and saw it was the invitation to Gabriel and Madeleine's wedding. She walked to Enjolras's study, where he sat bent over his writing, and handed him the invitation.

"What's this?" he asked, looking up at her as he took the slip of paper.

"It's the invitation to Gabriel and Madeleine's wedding," she answered.

Enjolras nodded, quickly reading over the invitation.

"You know, it won't be long until we'll have to send out invitations," Eponine said.

Enjolras looked up at her, his eyebrows raised.

"Has Libertè met someone and not told me?"

"No, but she _is_ getting to that age. She hasn't yet, but I'm sure she'll meet someone soon."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. She is incredibly focused on her school. I don't think anything could deter her from her goals," he reasoned.

"You thought the same thing about yourself at one time and look at where we are now. You are married and had three children. Libertè will find someone one day, just as you found me," she smiled, sitting down in his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Not if I have anything to do with it," Enjolras joked.

Eponine rolled her eyes, "You can play the overprotective father role all you want, Enjolras, but when the time comes when Libertè is madly in love with some boy who makes her happy, you'll give in. You'll melt."

Enjolras placed a kiss on the tip of her nose before looking back up at her.

"Maybe so, but I still hope it doesn't happen any time soon, 'Ponine," he laughed.

0000

A month went by rather quickly, and Libertè hadn't seen George since the day she gave him directions to his class. Antoine did tell her that he had befriended George and was helping him get used to the campus.

The day of Gabriel and Madeleine's wedding was here so the entire Rousseau family got ready to head to the church. When they took their seats, Libertè made eye contact with Gabriel, who as at the front of the church, and gave him a supportive smile. He looked incredibly nervous. Music began to play, and Madeleine slowly walked down the aisle, the shy girl's cheeks turning red. When she met Gabriel at the front of the church, she looked up at him lovingly, the redness fading. The ceremony began, and not long after it started, it was over. Libertè smiled as her two friends shared their first kiss as husband and wife. She knew that they would have a very happy life together.

**Author's Note: Hello readers! Sorry this one's a bit shorter than normal. I just wanted to give everyone a little more of George. Drama is coming! I'll try to update soon. Please REVIEW if you could be so kind! Thanks.**

**~loislane16**


	16. Part Two: Chapter Ten

Part Two: Chapter Ten

A week after Gabriel and Madeleine's wedding, Libertè sat at home early one morning with her siblings plus Courfeyrac and Giselle's children. She had been asked to watch them while the two couple's went out. Campaigning had begun, and they wanted to speak with the people. Gavroche, Jolie, Henri, and Brigette ran around the manor with Libertè sat on the couch in the living room holding Remi in her arms. The baby boy was a couple months old and definitely a handful. As she bounced the baby on her lap, Libertè began to think about George. She had been wrong in thinking that seeing him would take her mind off of him. It only made it worse. She couldn't help but think of his kind, green eyes, the freckles across his nose, and his welcoming smile. She chastised herself every time she thought of him. She was even beginning to think that she was going crazy.

"Libertè!" she heard Gavroche say.

She looked down at the dark haired little boy who had an impatient look on his face, snapping Libertè's mind away from her thoughts.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"I was trying to get your attention. What were you daydreaming about?" Gavroche asked.

"Oh, nothing. What is it, 'Roche?"

"We wanted to know if we could go outside to play. We're getting bored inside," he complained.

"Alright, Gavroche. We can go outside."

She stood up with Remi in her arms and brought the rest of the kids outside. She sat down under a tree with the baby and watched the other kids run around.

0000

Enjolras, Eponine, Courfeyrac, and Giselle returned to the manor a little after lunch, and Libertè was extremely thankful. She was tired of chasing kids around and trying to keep Remi from fussing. Giselle took Remi from Libertè, and Courfeyrac swung Brigette into his arms before taking Henri's hand. They told the Rousseaus goodbye before leaving. Enjolras and Eponine sat down beside Libertè under the tree, taking the moment to relax. The moment didn't last for long because Gavroche and Jolie started running toward their parents, ready to tackle them. Eponine saw it coming, catching Gavroche by the waist before he knocked her over. Libertè laughed as Jolie ran towards Enjolras and caught him off guard. The little girl tackled her Papa, knocking him to his back. He quickly recovered and sat up, tickling Jolie. She pleaded through her giggles for him to stop, and he finally did, sitting her up in his lap.

"Libertè, why don't you find a friend and get out of here for a while? You could use a break from all of us," Enjolras said.

"Really?" she asked enthusiastically.

He nodded, and she jumped up. She told her Mama and Papa thank you before running to grab her satchel. She stuffed some books into it and set out towards a café, glad to have some time to herself.

0000

Libertè settled herself at a table in a small café and pulled out one of her books. She hadn't seen Gabriel and Madeleine since the wedding because they were on their honeymoon. Libertè was enjoying time alone to relax and read. She became fully engrossed in the plot of the book and didn't notice the two familiar faces enter the café. She was startled when the two sat down at her table. She looked up to see Antoine and George sitting across from her.

"Hello, Libertè," Antoine said.

"Hello Antoine, George. What are you two doing here?"

"We were studying together and needed a break. What about you?" Antoine answered.

"Needed to get out of the house," she responded.

Antoine turned to George, "Coffee?"

"Please," George sighed.

Antoine got up to order them some coffee, leaving George and Libertè alone at the table. The silence was awkward.

"Libertè, I've been thinking. Would you like to do something sometime?" he asked timidly.

She looked up into his emerald eyes and spoke before thinking, a bit flustered.

"That would be nice, George," she smiled.

"We could meet here after classes," he suggested.

She nodded. Antoine returned and the two acted as if the conversation had never occurred. Antoine and George drank their coffee before leaving to return to their studying. George gave her one last parting smile, and Libertè blushed, smiling back. Once they left, her sensed returned. _Why in the world has she agreed to meet with George?!_

0000

A few days later, Libertè sat nervously in the café waiting for George to arrive. Gabriel and Madeleine had returned from their honeymoon, but Libertè refrained from telling them about her upcoming meeting with George, mainly to avoid the teasing. She'd also refrained from telling her parents about George at all. It wasn't uncommon for her to return home late into the afternoon, as her parents knew she liked to go to the library to study. She told herself that the reason she didn't tell her parents was because she was sure that George was a friend and nothing more. Deep down, Libertè knew that wasn't the real reason she hadn't told her parents. She was actually a little afraid to tell her parents. As much as she tried to tell herself that George meant nothing to her, she knew that wasn't true. The thought of admitting it out loud scared her. She wasn't as afraid of her mother's reaction as she was her father's. She knew that her father wouldn't be angry, but she was afraid he would be disappointed in her. For so long, she'd proclaimed that she was entirely focused on school and her goals. She was certain that nothing would get in the way of that. She knew her father would be worried that George would distract her. Enjolras was also very protective over her. There was the small chance that once she told him, he wouldn't let her see George again. She knew that was a very small chance, but it was still a possibility.

George walked into the café, and his smile pulled her away from her thoughts. He ordered them some coffee before sitting down at the table with her. At first, the conversation was timid, but they eventually began talking like they'd known each other their whole lives. They quickly lost track of time, and when Libertè glanced at the clock on the wall, she was saddened because she knew she needed to get home. George offered to walk her home, but she declined. He kissed her hand before she stepped out onto the street. She sighed, knowing that she most definitely must be going crazy, because she was falling for George.

0000

Weeks went by and on the surface, everything seemed normal. Enjolras and Courfeyrac were campaigning, and there had been no major changes with anyone else in either family. Well, except for Libertè. She had been meeting with George several times a week after classes, and she still hadn't told anyone. Gabriel didn't get suspicious because he was preoccupied with his wife, Madeleine, and Libertè didn't normally see any of her other friends after school anyway. George had admitted to Libertè that he had feelings for her, and he'd finally gotten Libertè to admit the same thing to him.

One afternoon, they sat in the café talking, as they always did. George sat back in his chair and sighed.

"It's about time I meet your parents, Libertè," he said.

Libertè started to panic.

"I don't think it's the right time. My Papa is a very busy man. You'll meet them soon enough," she said.

He smiled at her, "If you say so."

Libertè glanced out the window and gasped when she saw that the sun was setting. She'd never been this late getting home before and knew her parents would be worried.

"George, I didn't realize how late it was. I've got to go!"

He stood, "Let me walk you home. It's getting dark and the streets aren't safe."

She nodded, and took his arm before they stepped onto the street.

0000

Enjolras stood pacing in his and Eponine's bedroom while Eponine sat on the bed. Libertè wasn't home yet, and he was very worried.

"Enjolras, she's missed dinner and it's getting dark. She's never this late. I'm worried," Eponine said.

"I know. I'm going to go look for her."

He quickly shrugged on his red coat, which Eponine somehow managed to keep repairing, and headed towards the door.

0000

When George and Libertè reached the gate to the manor, he stared at her with wide eyes.

"You never told me you were the president's daughter," he said.

She merely replied, "It never came up."

He smirked before following her inside the gate and up to the door. He took her hands in his, smiling.

"Goodnight, Libertè."

"Goodnight -"

Suddenly, the door swung open, and Libertè saw a familiar red jacket out of the corner of her eye. She gulped and turned to look up into the obviously shocked blue eyes of her father who stood in the doorway.

**Author's Note: Let the drama begin! Please review! I want to hear what my readers think. More is coming soon! Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think.**

**~loislane16**


	17. Part Two: Chapter Eleven

Part Two: Chapter Eleven

Enjolras walked to the front door of the manor, ready to go search for Libertè since she wasn't home yet. When he swung open the door, he stopped immediately, completely shocked by what he saw. There stood Libertè holding hands with a young man he didn't recognize. She dropped her hands from his and turned to face Enjolras, just as shocked as he was.

"Papa," she started.

"What's going in, Libertè?" he asked, glancing between his daughter and the boy, whose face had gone white.

She struggled for words for a moment, but finally said, "This is George. We were out together at the cafe. He walked me home since it was getting dark."

George started to apologize, "I'm so sorry Monsieur. This is my fault. I didn't mean to-"

Enjolras held up a hand, interrupting the boy and signaling for him to stop speaking. Then, he turned back to his daughter.

"How long has this been going on?"

She couldn't meet her father's piercing gaze any longer as she muttered, "Several weeks."

"_Weeks?!_" Enjolras exclaimed.

She just nodded shamefully in response. Enjolras sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Get inside, Libertè," he said.

"Papa, please!" she pleaded.

"_Inside!_" he said sternly.

She bit her lip and ducked her head, letting her blonde curls fall into her face as she brushed past him into the house where Eponine had watched the whole thing take place. Then, she and Eponine disappeared into the kitchen. Enjolras stared at the young man for a moment. He noticed that his face looked very familiar, but he couldn't place it. Suddenly, it hit him.

"What's your name, son?" he asked.

"George," he responded quietly.

"No. Your full name," Enjolras bit out.

"George Pontmercy."

Enjolras paled and grew a little angry at the sound of the Pontmercy name. Now that he looked at the boy, he noticed how much he looked like Marius when he and Enjolras were just starting at the university. Enjolras thought back and realized that George was the oldest child of the Pontmercys, the one born shortly before they left for England. If this was Marius and Cosette's son, which he was, that meant that they were back in France. Enjolras knew what he had to do. George was looking at him curiously, his face still white.

"George, go home. As soon as you get there, tell your father that is presence is requested immediately at the Presidential Manor. Do you understand?"

George nodded, and then darted away. Enjolras ran a hand through his curls, frustrated with everything that was going on. He shut the door and made his way to the kitchen. When he entered the room, Eponine was wiping down the counters and all three children sat at the small table. Jolie was playing with a doll, Gavroche was working on school work, and Libertè had her chin resting in her hands, guilt on her face.

"Eponine, I need to speak with you," he said.

She nodded and put the rag down, moving to Enjolras's side. Then, he turned to Libertè.

"I will speak with _you_ in a moment," he said firmly, his eyebrows raised.

"Libertè's in trouble!" Gavroche teased in a sing-song tone.

Eponine gave him a stern look, "Do you want to join her?"

"No, Mama," he grumbled.

She gave him another stern glance, and Enjolras placed a hand on the small of her back, leading her from the room. Once they were inside the study and the door was shut, Eponine spoke.

"What happened?" she asked.

He sighed, "She's been seeing him for weeks, 'Ponine, _weeks_!"

"I know. I heard everything until you sent Libertè inside. What happened after that?"

Enjolras just shook his head, pacing the room. Eponine could see that something had really bothered him. She reached out and grabbed his arm, making him face her. His crystal blue eyes were even more icy than normal.

"Enjolras, what is it?" she asked.

"He's Marius's son. They're back in France," he finally said.

Eponine gasped, "What?!"

"I know. This is insane. I don't know how to react. I'm just frustrated with this whole situation. Marius is coming here, and I don't know what to say to him. Why would Libertè keep this from us, from me?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask her that. As far as Marius goes, I have no idea what you should say either. It's been so long," Eponine said.

"Well, he'll be here soon, so I guess I should talk to Libertè."

Eponine nodded, "I'll go get her and put the others in bed."

She left and a few minutes later, Libertè opened the door, a look of hesitancy on her face. Enjolras motioned for her to come in and sit on the couch while he leaned against the desk.

"I want the whole story from the beginning," he said calmly.

Libertè took a deep breath and began, "Shortly after we returned from Grandmother's funeral, I was meeting Gabriel in the courtyard of the university as I always do when I collided with George. He helped me up and introduced himself. I didn't see him again for a few weeks, but when Gabriel and I were in the library, he showed up and asked us for directions to his class. The day you and Mama sent me to have some time out of the house, I went to a cafe to read and have some time to myself. Then, Antoine showed up with George, and when Antoine went to order coffee, George asked me if I wanted to do something with him sometime. Without thinking, I agreed. Ever since then, we've been meeting a few days a week after classes."

"Did he know who you were when you met?"

Libertè knew what her father meant. He wanted to know if George knew that she was the president's daughter.

"Not until tonight," she responded quietly.

Enjolras sighed, "Why didn't you tell your mother and I, Libby?"

Libertè blinked, trying to keep tears from forming, but it wasn't working.

"I was afraid of how you'd react. I'm so dedicated in school and my goals that I figured you'd see George as a distraction. I was afraid you'd be disappointed in me," she said, looking up at him.

Enjolras moved to sit beside her on the couch and put his hands on her shoulders, turning her to face him.

"_I am most certainly not disappointed in you, Libby._ Yes, George could be a distraction, but he'll only be one if you let him. I just wish you would've told me from the beginning," he said gently.

"I know, Papa. I wish I had too. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, but there are still some things we have to talk about and some things I need to tell you."

"Like what?"

"You know about the barricades and all my friends back then."

She nodded.

"Well, George looked familiar to me, so I asked for his last name. It's Pontmercy. Did I ever tell you about a friend I once had named Marius?" Enjolras asked.

"You mentioned him, but you haven't really said much about him," Libertè said, clearly confused.

"Well, Marius and I were friends since we were very young. In fact, he was the one who introduced me to your mother. Your mother was desperately in love with Marius. She was always with him. That's the only reason I ever met her. She was with him in the market one day, and I was there as well. Your mother and I became close friends, and I was there when she was heartbroken by Marius. He met a young woman by the name of Cosette with the help of your mother and they fell in love almost instantly. Long story short, after the barricades, your mother and I fell in love and Marius married Cosette. We remained friends for a while. While Courfeyrac and I were planning the second rebellion, Marius and Cosette were expecting their first child. One day, we were attending Cosette's father's funeral, and Marius pulled me aside. He told me that he couldn't support the cause any longer, and he told me that they were leaving the country after the baby was born. I was furious because I didn't understand how he could abandon his country after he'd watched practically all of our friends die for the cause. Honestly, I still don't understand, and I'm still angry. Just as he told me, as soon as their baby was born, the Pontmercys left for England. I realized that George looked familiar and when he told me his last name, I was shocked because Marius's last name was Pontmercy. Then, I realized that George is Marius's oldest child, the one born before they fled to England, and now they are back in France," he explained.

"So, George is your old friend Marius's son?" Libertè asked for clarification.

Enjolras nodded, "Yes. When he left, we weren't on good terms. I was perfectly fine with never speaking to him again. He betrayed me, Courfeyrac, the cause, and his country. I haven't spoken to him in over seventeen years, and I wanted to keep it that way, but he's on his way over to the manor now."

Just as Enjolras finished speaking, they heard a knock at the front door.

"That must be him. Go on out. I'll be there in a moment," Enjolras said.

When Libertè left the room, she saw her mother walking toward the door. She opened it, revealing a man that looked like an older version of George.

"Eponine," he smiled hesitantly.

"I can't believe you're here, Marius," Eponine smiled, letting him inside the manor and hugging him tightly.

"I know. It's been so long, too long."

As Eponine pulled away, Marius turned to Libertè.

"This must be your daughter, the one my son is quite taken with" he said to Eponine, causing Libertè to blush slightly.

"Yes. This is Libertè," she replied.

"It's nice to meet you, Libertè. It was rather obvious who you were. From what I remember about your father, you look just like him."

"Yes, I've been told that quite a bit. It is nice to meet you as well, Monsieur Marius," Libertè half-smiled.

"Speaking of Enjolras, where is he? I believe he scared my son half to death and instructed him to tell me to come here."

Eponine didn't have to answer Marius because Enjolras came out of his study. His face was emotionless, almost like stone, but he was obviously fighting back irritation.

"Marius," he said with a bit of bitterness in his tone.

"Enjolras," he replied flatly.

To Marius, Enjolras and Eponine still looked the way they did all those years ago. Eponine still had dark, wavy hair that fell down her back and golden brown eyes. A few lines were etched on her face and some of her hair was greying, but that was the only sign on aging. Enjolras had more lines on his face than Eponine, but his hair was still a mass of golden curls, and his blue eyes were as piercing as ever.

The two men stared at each other for a moment before Enjolras finally spoke in a biting tone, "Let's talk, Marius."

He turned, disappearing into his study again, and Marius followed. Eponine and Libertè went to the living area to wait, which was the room right next to the study. They sat quietly reading, Eponine straining to hear what the men were talking about. Eponine didn't have to strain to hear for long because they started to scream at each other. They couldn't understand everything the two men were yelling, but they could make out some things. Enjolras was yelling things like, "coward", "gutless imbicile", and "disgrace to the people." Marius could be heard yelling back phrases such as, "best decision for my family", and "for my family's protection." As Enjolras's slurs continued, Marius resorted to yelling things like, "pompous", and "arrogant fool who likes hearing himself talk." This only infuriated Enjolras even more, and he got even louder, screaming at the top of his lungs even more slurs and a few obscenities at Marius. Eponine cringed and looked at her daughter, who had stopped reading. She had a shocked look on her face and looked a bit frightened. Eponine had heard Enjolras yell before, but Libertè hadn't, and Eponine knew why. Many years prior, before they were married, Enjolras had raised his voice at Eponine, and she ran off, leaving him for a week. Eventually, she went back to him, and they made amends. Ever since then, Eponine hadn't heard Enjolras raise his voice out of anger at all, especially not at her or their children.

"Libby, why don't you wait in your room?" Eponine suggested as the yelling continued.

She nodded and left the room quickly. Eponine sat listening for a little while longer as the men's voices quieted. Eventually, she decided that she'd make some tea and on the way back from the kitchen, Marius emerged from the study. His face was red, and he still looked a bit angry.

"It was wonderful seeing you, Eponine. I've truly missed you. It was nice to meet Libertè as well," he said, hugging her.

"I'm glad I got to see you again as well, Marius. Tell Cosette hello for me, please. Will you be back?"

"I don't know," he said quietly.

Eponine nodded in understanding, and then he was gone. She made her way to the study and saw Enjolras sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. She placed a cup of tea on the desk and walked around behind him, resting her hands on his tense shoulders.

"What happened?" she whispered.

He shook his head, "I'm assuming you heard most of it."

"A lot, but not all of it."

He straightened and turned to face her.

"When we weren't screaming at each other, I was trying to get some answers for why he left and didn't come back for almost eighteen years. I wanted to know why he abandoned the cause and country. Of course, he said it was to protect his family, but I just can't accept that. Eponine, I would do anything, _anything_, to make sure you, Libertè, Gavroche, and Jolie were safe. No matter what, I would protect you, and when we did have to fight in the rebellion, I made sure you and Libertè were protected. Marius could've found a better way, other than fleeing the country. He wasn't fully invested in the cause, and I'm beginning to think he never was," Enjolras said.

Eponine rested a hand on his cheek, "I know. He thinks much differently that you, Enjolras. I know that him leaving hurt, and he betrayed you and the cause, but you've got to let it go. It was _years _ago, love," she said softly.

"I don't know if I can, 'Ponine."

"Did you two talk about Libertè and George?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

He nodded, "Apparently, he knew that George was seeing someone, but he was surprised to find out who she was. It shocked both of us, I guess."

"What are we going to do about all this?" she sighed.

Enjolras sat back in his chair and rubbed his hands over his face, thinking for a moment. Eponine moved to sit in a chair across from his desk.

"Well, I can't exactly keep her from seeing him, can I? I mean, I could, but she would only rebel. She'd find a way around it. My parents' disapproval never stopped me from doing something I set my mind on. Of course, she'd probably stop seeing him if we were disappointed in her, but we're not. That would only make her miserable anyway. I guess I just need to talk to her about this George. Then, we should talk to George," he said.

"Alright. She's in her room. I sent her there when things got really heated between you and Marius. She seemed a bit shocked."

Enjolras cringed, "How much did she hear?"

"Not as much as I did, but enough," she replied.

"OK. I'll go talk to her, then."

Enjolras got up and left the room, quickly kissing Eponine before doing so. He walked to Libertè's room and eased the door open, seeing her sitting on her bed with a book. When she saw him, she tried to discreetly wipe a tear from her eye, but he saw it anyway. He stepped into the room the rest of the way, shutting the door behind him.

"Can we talk?"

"About what?" she grumbled.

"George."

"Are you going to let me see him again?" she asked quietly.

He sighed, "I don't know yet. I'm still thinking about that."

Libertè's eyes welled with tears, and she let her emotions get the best of her.

"It's because of his father, isn't it? You don't like him, so you don't want me seeing his son. You don't really care about how I feel about all this!" she snapped.

The comment angered him because she didn't know what it was like to have parents who didn't care.

"You have absolutely _no idea_ what having parents who don't care is like," he said sharply.

She looked up at him, but immediately looked away when she saw the look on her father's face. It was the look he gave her whenever she did something that upset or disappointed him, and it struck her deep into her core. When she was little, she was hardly ever scolded because that look alone would send her to tears.

"I didn't mean that," she muttered quietly.

He sighed and sat down beside her on the bed.

"Libby, your mother and I most certainly care about your feelings in all this. It is because we care about you that we are thinking this through. I meant what I said when I said you don't know what it's like to have parents who don't care. Your mother and I both grew up with parents like that. You saying that made me realize that you don't know a lot about mine or you mother's pasts."

She wiped another tear away and looked up at him, "What do you mean? Grandmother cared about you."

"Well, she was the only one. My father thought I was a disappointment. When I wouldn't give up on my revolutionary ideas, my father had enough. He disowned me and kicked me out, even though I was his only child. My mother begged him not to do it, but what my father said was final. No one ever challenged what he said. So he kicked me out, and I didn't see my mother for years. She secretly wrote to me and sent me money, but I didn't get to actually see her until my father died. I had it was better than your mother. She grew up incredibly poor with parents who were innkeepers. They were awful people who stole and cheated. Her parents even kicked out your mother's younger brother, Gavroche, the one your brother is named after, when he was a very young boy. Her father had a gang, which Montparnasse was a part of. They went around robbing and murdering. In fact, George's mother lived with your mother for a short time because her mother couldn't care for her. They treated her like a slave. Once she left, they began to treat your mother like a slave. Her father forced her to participate in his awful deeds, and if she refused, he would beat her senseless. When I first got to know your mother, she owned maybe two dresses that were full of holes, she was dangerously skinny, and she hardly got a bath. She couldn't read or write, and she was one of the bravest people I've ever met, even though she was afraid of her father and Montparnasse. After the barricades, she refused to return to her parents' inn. When your mother and I got engaged, her father found out accidentally, and he forced her to go back to the inn. When I went to get her out of there, I walked in on him beating her until she was unconscious. She almost died. Her father went to prison shortly after that and we married," he finished explaining.

Libertè looked up at him with wide eyes, "I can't believe it. I had no idea. I'm sorry I said that about you not caring. I know you do. I just let my emotions get the best of me."

"I know. It's alright. It just hit me that you really knew nothing about our pasts, especially your mother's, and I thought you needed to know."

They were silent for a moment, and then Libertè turned back to her father.

"What about George?" she asked quietly.

"You really like him, don't you?" he asked.

Libertè bit her lip and blushed a bit, "Yes, Papa."

Enjolras ran a hand through his hair. He knew this day was coming, but that didn't mean he was ready for it.

"You can still see him, but I want him to have a long talk with your mother and I," he sighed.

"Thank you," she smiled, hugging his neck.

She pulled away and looked at him with hesitancy in her eyes.

"What is it, Libby?"

"I was wondering if you might could at least try to get along with Monsieur Marius again? For me and George?" she asked.

He looked at her for a moment, and then half-smiled, "I'll try."

"Thank you," she said again.

"It's late. You should get some sleep," Enjolras said, standing up.

"Goodnight, Papa."

"Goodnight, Libby," he replied before leaving the room.

As Enjolras made his way to his bedroom, he realized that Eponine was right. The day had come where Libertè found someone who made her happy. He saw it in her eyes. And just as Eponine said, he melted. He knew that not only Libertè's world would be turned upside down, but so would his and Eponine's. It was going to be very hard to let go of his first born, his little girl, but he was going to have to deal with it. He stepped into the bedroom to find Eponine in her robe and brushing her hair. He shut the door, but didn't move any further into the room.

"You were right. I gave. I completely melted," he said, a bit exasperated, and he began to loosen his cravat and collar.

Eponine laughed and got up. She snaked her arms around his waist, and he rested his hand on his hips.

"I knew you would," she smiled and stood up on her tiptoes to place a kiss on his lips.

As soon as she broke the kiss, he swept her up into his arms and gently placed her on the bed.

"So what all did you talk to her about?" she asked as she watched him get ready for bed.

He undressed and slipped under the covers, propping up on his elbow. He began to tell her what all he said, including the conversation about their pasts. Eventually, Eponine's eyelids began to droop, so Enjolras turned out the light and moved close to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she relaxed, sighing into his chest.

"Goodnight, 'Ponine," he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"Goodnight, Enjolras," she said sleepily.

In the darkness, Eponine sat up a bit and placed another kiss on his lips before settling back down into Enjolras's arms.

**Author's Note: Hello readers! Sorry it's been a little long, but things have been pretty crazy as my school year is coming to a close. This is the longest chapter yet! Almost 4,000 words! I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, so reviews would be greatly appreciated. I really want to know what you guys are thinking. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading. Please review! **


	18. Part Two: Chapter Twelve

Part Two: Chapter Twelve

The next day, Enjolras was sitting in Courfeyrac's office telling him about the events from the previous night.

"So let me get this straight. Libertè has been seeing this guy that you didn't know about. That guy turned out to be Marius's son, meaning the Pontmercys are back in France. Marius came to the manor after you found out about his son and Libertè, and you two had an argument. Then, you told Libertè she could still see the boy, and you told her that you'd try to get along with Marius again," Courfeyrac said, trying to get the facts straight.

"That pretty much sums it up," Enjolras shrugged.

Courfeyrac just stared at him.

"Wow. That's all I can say."

Enjolras shook his head, "I know. Imagine my position! It's hard enough that my little girl is almost grown, but she's falling in love with Marius's son!"

Courfeyrac chuckled, and Enjolras shot a glare in his direction.

"So what are you going to do next?" Courfeyrac asked.

"First, Eponine and I are going to have a talk with George. Then, I suppose I should try to make amends."

"We should invite them over for dinner," Courfeyrac suggested.

"OK. That sounds like a good idea. Tomorrow?"

"We can do that."

"Maybe we'll talk to George before the dinner," Enjolras thought out loud.

Courfeyrac started laughing, "I fear for that boy. He has no idea what he's in for. I'd hate to be him, but at the same time, I'd love to witness the conversation!"

Enjolras just rolled his eyes.

0000

That morning at the university, Libertè met George at the library.

"I didn't get you in too much trouble, did I?" he asked worriedly.

She smiled, "No. My Papa is going to let me keep seeing you. He was a little upset that I didn't tell him, but he wasn't angry."

"That's good."

"So, apparently your father is an old friend of my parents. Well, used to be a friend. When he came to the manor last night, the argument between him and my father wasn't pretty. I've never heard him that angry before," Libertè cringed.

"Yeah. I had no idea. I really knew nothing about my parents' pasts until my father told me last night. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around it all."

"I found out a lot about my parents last night as well. I knew about the barricades, but that was pretty much it. My parents want to talk with you. My Papa also agreed to try to get along with your father again."

"Alright. Well, with everything that's happened, we can't really keep this a secret anymore. We might as well tell Madeleine and Gabriel," George sighed.

"I suppose you're right. We should go then. They'll be waiting for me in the courtyard."

George nodded and took Libertè's hand. Together, they started walking toward the courtyard.

0000

When they reached the courtyard, they saw Madeleine and Gabriel sitting on a bench. When the married couple finally saw them approaching, Madeleine smiled and Gabriel's jaw dropped. He looked utterly stunned, yet slightly amused. Libertè took a deep breath, preparing for what was to come. She tightened her grip on George's hand, and he smiled down at her. As they approached, Gabriel raised his eyebrows at her.

"So you _do_ like him. I knew it!" he said smugly.

Libertè turned red and glared at her friend.

"Does your father know and approve?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered through her teeth, deciding not to bring up the previous evening's events.

"And here I was thinking you weren't even capable of pondering the idea of a relationship," Gabriel chuckled teasingly.

Madeleine smacked her husband on the arm.

"Be nice! I am happy for you, Libertè. And you too, George," the shy girl said.

"Thank you," George smiled, and then turned to Libertè, "I should get to class. Could I walk you home this afternoon?" he asked hesitantly.

He wasn't sure if it was a good idea, considering the night before, but Libertè did tell him that her father wasn't angry. She smiled and nodded in response.

"See you this afternoon, then," he said as he bent down and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Gabriel watched the scene, greatly amused, but waited until George was gone to say anything.

"He kissed her! She actually let him kiss her!" he exclaimed, which earned him a smack from both his wife and his best friend.

"Oh, shut up," Libertè grumbled, turning red again.

Then, she started off toward her class, with Gabriel and Madeleine close behind.

0000

That afternoon, Libertè and George approached the gate to the manor, her arm looped through his.

"Why don't you come inside so I can properly introduce you to my family?" Libertè suggested.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded with a smile, and then they made their way to the front door. Once they entered the manor, they walked to the kitchen where Libertè's mother, father, and two siblings were sitting at the small table. Enjolras looked up from the newspaper he was reading when he saw them come into the room.

"Oh, hello George," he said stiffly.

"Monsieur," George responded with a slight nod.

"I thought he needed a proper introduction since he wasn't introduced last night," Libertè explained.

Enjolras nodded, "Yes, I suppose so. I'm sure you already know who I am, but I'm Libertè's father, Enjolras. This is my wife, Eponine," he introduced, placing his hand over Eponine's.

Then, he motioned to the other children, "This is Gavroche, and this is Jolie."

Gavroche stuck his hand out for George to shake.

"How do you do?" he asked, trying to sound much older than he was.

George chuckled as he shook the boy's hand.

"I'm seven!" Jolie exclaimed proudly.

"Are you? I would've thought you were at least thirteen!" he joked.

"You're silly!" Jolie giggled.

George just laughed at the little girl.

Enjolras cleared his throat before speaking, "Actually, I'm glad you're here, George. Eponine and I wanted to invite your family over for dinner tomorrow."

"I'll tell my parents, but I'm sure they'd be happy to come. Thank you," George responded.

"And could you walk Libertè home tomorrow as well? Eponine and I would like to speak with you before dinner," Enjolras said.

"Of course, Monsieur. I should be going. Thank you for the dinner invitation. Goodbye, Libertè," he said, kissing her hand politely.

Then he turned to the rest of the family, "It was nice to meet you Gavroche and Jolie. Goodbye Monsieur Enjolras, Madame Eponine. I will see you tomorrow."

Enjolras acknowledged his goodbyes with a nod, and Libertè walked him to the door. When she returned, Libertè smirked at her father.

"What?" he asked.

"You were nice to him," she smiled.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. You're just a bit protective. I figured you'd have to warm up to him," she shrugged.

Enjolras wasn't sure what to say in response, so he just shrugged as well.

"Gavroche, Jolie, go wash up. Dinner will be ready soon," Eponine said.

As the two children ran off, Eponine and Libertè sat down at the small table with Enjolras.

"Libby, we wanted to talk to you one more time before we talk to George. We want to make sure that this is truly what you want," Eponine began.

"It is, Mama," Libertè said quickly.

"Just hold on a second, and let's think this though," Enjolras said, "Are you sure he won't be a distraction from your studies?"

"Just as you said, he will only be a distraction if I let him, which I won't," she confirmed.

"And you do realize that he is a year older than you," Enjolras pointed out.

At this point he was saying anything he could that might change her mind. It wasn't that he didn't want his daughter to be happy, but he wasn't ready to let her go.

Libertè rolled her eyes, "Now you're just making up stuff. You are _three_ years older than Mama, so I don't see a problem with _one_ year, Papa."

Enjolras sighed, and Eponine stifled a chuckle. She knew he'd never win this argument. Then, Eponine reached over and grasped Enjolras's hand.

"Do you love him, Libby?" Eponine asked.

"Yes, I think I do love him," Libertè smiled.

Enjolras thought for a long moment before finally saying, "Alright. We'll talk to him, then."

"Thank you," Libertè smiled again.

0000

The next day, George and Libertè were walking back to the manor after their classes.

"Don't let him scare you," Libertè said, referring to her father.

"Well, I'm already a bit intimidated," George admitted.

Libertè moved closer to him, looping her arm through his.

"Don't be. He just wants you to think he's mean, but he really isn't. He's just a bit protective."

By then, they reached the gate, and they entered the manor together.

"Papa? Mama?" Libertè called.

"In the study, Libby!" her mother yelled.

She made her way to the sound of the voice and George followed. When she stepped into the study, Enjolras was putting books back on a shelf, and Eponine sat on the sofa with her legs tucked up under her.

"Did you two have a good day?" Eponine asked.

"Yes, Mama. Would you like for me to start dinner?"

"That would be nice," her mother responded.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, Libby. I believe we have some things to talk about," Enjolras said as he slid the last book onto the shelf.

She nodded and turned to leave. Just before she left, she made eye contact with her father and mouthed the words "be nice" to him. He rolled his eyes at her, and she smiled back before shutting the door.

0000

Dinner was almost ready, and Libertè's parents were still talking with George. They hadn't emerged from the study, Courfeyrac and his family wasn't there yet, and the Pontmercys were sure to arrive at any moment. Libertè sat in the kitchen, nervously drumming her fingers on the table top as she waited. After starting dinner, she went upstairs to freshen up and dressed in her red dress. Then, she made sure Gavroche and Jolie were ready before leaving them in the living room. Now, she just had to wait. Finally, there was a knock at the door, and Libertè went to answer it. On the other side of the door was Monsieur Marius, whom she'd met a few days prior, and his large family, his wife and five children, not including George.

"Come in," Libertè smiled as she moved out of the doorway.

"Thank you. It's nice to see you again, Libertè," Marius smiled back.

"It's nice to see you as well. Papa and Mama should be coming…"

Libertè was interrupted when her parents stepped out of the study with George and, to her surprise, they were laughing. They stopped when they saw Marius, Cosette, and the children standing there.

"Marius, Cosette welcome," Enjolras said.

Eponine had a huge smile on her face, and she walked briskly to Cosette, who was also smiling widely. The two women hugged each other tightly.

"Cosette, it's so good to see you!" Eponine exclaimed.

Cosette laughed, "I can't believe we're here. I thought I'd never see you or Enjolras again!"

The two broke apart, and Eponine moved to Enjolras's side where he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Courfeyrac and his family should be coming. I thought they'd be here by now," Enjolras said.

"Well, we'll save introductions until they get here," Marius responded.

The room was filled with an awkward silence and to get away from it, Libertè excused herself to go find her siblings. When she returned with Gavroche and Jolie, Courfeyrac was just walking through the door with Brigette in his arms, Giselle holding an almost one year old Remi, and Henri tagging along behind.

"Hello Marius, Cosette," Courfeyrac said.

"Courfeyrac," Marius smiled.

Courfeyrac put down Brigette and hugged his friend as Giselle embraced Cosette.

"I'm glad we're all here now. Marius, Cosette, you've already met Libertè, but this is Gavroche, and this is Jolie," Enjolras said introduced as he swooped his youngest daughter into his arms and ruffled his son's dark hair.

"You named them after our old friends, little Gavroche and dear Joly?" Marius asked, a sentimental look in his eyes.

Enjolras nodded.

Then Courfeyrac spoke up, "My oldest is Henri. Then we have Brigette and Remi, who's not even a year old."

Marius began to introduce his family to everyone. All of his children were very well behaved and stood patiently through all the introductions. Of course, everyone already knew George, who was named after Marius's grandfather. The more Enjolras saw them together, the more he resembled Marius. The next oldest was fifteen year old Jean who was named after Cosette's adoptive father, and he looked exactly like his mother with blonde hair and blue eyes. Then came two girls, Vivienne and Belle. Vivienne was thirteen and resembled her mother. Belle had dark hair and green eyes like Marius and was ten. The next child, Philip, was a mixture of both parents with blonde hair and green eyes, and was only seven years old. The youngest was a four year old little girl named Lucille who had brown hair and blue eyes. She looked between all the new people curiously as Vivienne held her.

Once everyone was introduced and reunited, they all went to the dining room for dinner. Everyone laughed and talked, glad to be together again. For once, Enjolras thought he might be able to let go of the past and enjoy being with his old friend again.

**Author's Note: So what do you guys think? Please review! The answer to why Cosette acted strange before they left France is coming soon. So, I just noticed that Libertè is of course just like Enjolras, but Gabriel is a lot like Marius with his personality. I planned the Libertè thing, but not Gabriel. Does anyone else see this? Anyway, please let me know what you think.**

**~loislane16**


	19. Part Two: Chapter Thirteen

Part Two: Chapter Thirteen

After dinner was over, everyone dispersed to do their own things. All the children went outside to play, so George and Libertè went out as well to watch them. The men disappeared into the study, and the three women sat at the small table in the kitchen drinking coffee. The women were catching up with each other when Remi started fussing on Giselle's lap. She tried everything to get him to calm down but nothing worked, so she excused herself, deciding to see if Courfeyrac could help. Once Giselle was gone, Eponine decided to ask Cosette the question that had been bothering her ever since she was pregnant with Libertè.

"Cosette, I've been wondering something for quite some time. On the day that you and Marius left, you acted very strange and distant. Why?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I was like that, Eponine. You see, I wasn't very fond of Marius's idea of leaving either, but he insisted. I know he was just trying to protect George and I, but I still wasn't very happy. France is where all my friends are and where my father is buried. I didn't exactly want to leave. It was really quite painful to leave. I was probably just trying to hold myself together," Cosette explained.

Eponine nodded, "I understand. When the second rebellion happened, Enjolras sent Libby and I away to his mother's. It was terrifying. So how was England?"

"It was nice, but France will always be home," she sighed.

"I want to hear all about it," Eponine smiled.

0000

The men sat in the study telling Marius about the second rebellion and their lives in office when there was a knock at the door. Giselle came in with a fussy Remi on her hip.

"I've tried everything, Courfeyrac. He won't stop," she said with an exasperated look in her eyes.

Courfeyrac got up and made his way over to her.

"Let me try," he said, taking the baby from his wife.

After a few moments, the baby became content and stopped crying.

"I don't even know what sets him off sometimes," Giselle sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I'll keep him with me for a while. You need a break," he smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Thank you," she responded before leaving the room.

Courfeyrac settled back into his seat with Remi on his lap.

"So, you're running for president this term, Courfeyrac?" Marius asked.

Courfeyrac nodded, "And Enjolras will be my vice-president. The election is in a few days."

"I'll be sure to vote, then," Marius smiled.

0000

Outside, Libertè and George sat in the grass, watching their siblings play. Jean, Vivienne, and Gavroche sat not very far off talking together. Belle and Henri were chasing Brigette and Lucille around the yard. Jolie, being her normal adventurous self, was climbing trees with Philip.

"So what did they say to you?" Libertè asked, referring to the conversation he had with her parents.

"It wasn't that bad. They just asked me questions about myself. Your father did threaten my life if I ever were to hurt you, which I understand. But we had a good time talking. We got along well," George said as he placed his hand over Libertè's.

She laughed, a bit relieved.

"He's going to let me 'officially' court you," George smiled.

Libertè's face lit up, "Really?"

He nodded, and she tackled him in a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck. He placed a quick kiss on her cheek. Suddenly, they heard a loud thud followed by crying. Libertè jerked away from George to see Jolie lying at the base of a tree, wailing and clutching her wrist.

"Stay with her. I'll go get my parents!" Libertè exclaimed as she darted towards the house.

The study was the closest so she ran there first. She burst through the door, startling the men. When Enjolras saw the panicked look on his daughter's face, he jumped up.

"Jolie's hurt," she said.

Then she turned and ran out with Enjolras on her heels. On their way out, they got Eponine before darting into the yard. Marius, Cosette, Courfeyrac, and Giselle followed.

"What happened?" Eponine asked as they made their way to the little girl.

"She was climbing trees like she always does and she fell," Libertè explained.

When they reached Jolie, George was sitting against the tree, holding her in his arms and trying to console her as she gripped her wrist and cried. All the other children were watching with wide eyes. Enjolras knelt down beside her and brushed the hair from her face.

"Let me see it, Jolie," he said gently.

She sobbed harder and let him delicately take her wrist in his hands so he could look at it. He could clearly see the spot where her wrist was broken.

He turned to Eponine, "It's broken. We've got to get the doctor to set the bone."

Enjolras took the little girl from George and cradled her against his chest as he walked back to the house. Everyone waited for Enjolras, Eponine, and Jolie in the sitting area.

A little while later, they returned with Eponine carrying Jolie. Her eyes were red and her arm was splinted. She rested her head against her mother's shoulder as she quietly hiccupped, recovering from her sobbing.

"Well, we'd better be going. It's getting late. Thank you for the dinner invitation. We had a great time," Marius said as he stood.

"It was wonderful seeing all of you again," Cosette smiled.

"Thank you for coming. We enjoyed it. We hope you'll come visit again soon," Eponine said quietly.

Marius glanced at Enjolras, taking note of his unreadable expression, before looking back at Eponine, "We will."

He and Cosette got all of their kids ready to leave. Little Lucille had fallen asleep in Jean's lap so Marius scooped her up into his arms to carry her home. George gave Libertè a kiss on the cheek before joining his family. Enjolras, Eponine, Courfeyrac, and Giselle bid their friends goodbye before they left. Once they were gone, Eponine settled down on the couch beside Courfeyrac, still holding Jolie. Libertè and Gavroche told their parents goodnight before heading to bed. Henri and Brigette sat sleepily on the floor, Remi was asleep against Giselle's chest, and Enjolras moved to settle into an armchair.

"You alright Jolie?" Courfeyrac asked, placing a hand on the little girl's back.

"Yeah, but it hurts," she sniffed.

"I know it does. I broke my arm once when I was a little older than you. I remember how bad it hurt. It'll feel better soon," he said.

Jolie started dozing, so Enjolras took her from Eponine and went to put her in bed. She fell asleep against his chest before he could even reach her room.

"We should probably be going as well. Those two look like they're about to drop," Courfeyrac said, pointing to his tired children.

"They may not even make it to the bed," Eponine joked.

"I think tonight went well," he said.

Eponine smiled, "Me too."

"Goodnight Eponine," Giselle said.

"Goodnight."

Then they gathered up their children and left. When Enjolras returned from putting Jolie in bed and checking on the others, he and Eponine decided to go to bed too.

As they climbed under the covers, Eponine spoke, "Today was a long day."

"Definitely," Enjolras sighed.

"I had a good time tonight. Did you?"

"Yes, I did actually."

"Do you think you and Marius will be back to normal?" she asked as she moved close to him.

He wrapped his arms around her and nodded, "In time, I think so."

"Good. I've missed him and Cosette."

"Unbelievably, I have too."

0000

A few days later, the election occurred. The Rousseaus, Courfeyrac, and his family sat around anxiously awaiting the results. Finally, the news came late that evening that Courfeyrac was the new president and Enjolras was the vice-president.

Over the next few weeks, a lot went on and things changed. Courfeyrac took over as president, and Enjolras switched over to the role of vice-president. Gavroche turned thirteen, and Libertè started her third year at the university. George and Gabriel began their final year at the university, and they were ready to be done. Gabriel and Madeleine also announced that they were going to have a baby. Everything was changing, and Enjolras knew even bigger changes were coming.

**Author's Note: So, I just wanted to let everyone know that I have lost inspiration for this story. Don't worry. I will finish it, but I'm going to wrap it up in the next two chapters. I have plans for another E/E fic, and hopefully I'll have a title by the time I finish the last two chapters of this one so you can keep a lookout for it. Thanks for reading. Please review. I love the support I get from my readers! Thank you again.**

**~loislane16**


	20. Part Two: Chapter Fourteen

Part Two: Chapter Fourteen

_Two Years Later_

Two years into Courfeyrac's term as president, Libertè finished her schooling at the university and acquired a degree in politics. Gabriel and George both graduated one year earlier, and George started working at a law firm. Libertè was almost twenty, Gavroche was fifteen, and Jolie was nine. Gavroche was only one year away from the university, and he'd already decided to study medicine. Madeleine and Gabriel's baby, a little girl named Gabrielle was almost a year and a half old. Libertè had been considering what she wanted to do with her degree for a while, and she'd finally decided.

One afternoon, Libertè made her way through the manor to find her father.

"Papa, can I talk to you?" she asked as she knocked on the open door of the study.

"Of course, Libby."

He motioned for her to come in and sit. Once she had settled into a chair across from his desk, she continued.

"I've decided what I want to do," she said.

"What might that be?"

He didn't look up from his work, but she knew he was listening.

"I want to run in the next election."

He looked up at her questioningly, "For?"

"President," she replied confidently.

That made him drop his pen and stare at her with wide eyes, his eyebrows raised.

"President," he repeated.

She nodded. Enjolras sighed and rubbed his hands over his face, thinking for a long while.

He looked back at his daughter and simply said, "OK."

Libertè narrowed her eyes, a bit confused.

"That's it? I was expecting an argument or for you to at least try to talk me out of it."

Enjolras shook his head, "Libby, I've learned over the years not to doubt you because every time I do, you prove me wrong."

She smiled and got up to leave, "Thank you, Papa."

He smiled back at her as she walked away, but soon the smile was replaced by a stunned look. He remembered what Courfeyrac said shortly after Libertè was born.

_ "She looks just like you Enjolras!" Courfeyrac exclaimed. _

_ Enjolras nodded, "Her name is Libertè."_

_ "Libertè Rousseau. She is destined to do great things, I know it," Courfeyrac smiled. _

Enjolras smirked at the memory. Perhaps Courfeyrac was right all those years ago. Perhaps his daughter would end up in history books all around the world. He had a feeling that she would.

0000

Libertè was overjoyed that her father hadn't put up a fight about her idea of running for president. She walked down the street to her best friend's home. Being Enjolras Rousseau's daughter, she had already thought everything through and formed a plan. She was just waiting for her father's support to put her plan into action. Now that she had his support, it was time to talk to Gabriel, a fellow politics graduate. She knocked on the front door of Gabriel's home, and Madeleine answered with little Gabrielle on her hip.

"Hello Madeleine, Hi Gabrielle," Libertè greeted, reaching out to tickle the little girl.

Gabriel babbled in response.

"Hi, Libertè. What made you stop by?" Madeleine asked.

"I wanted to speak with Gabriel. Is he here?"

"He is. Come in."

Once she was inside, Madeleine disappeared into another room and Gabriel took her place. Gabrielle had swapped parents because Gabriel was now holding her. They sat down across from each other.

"Gabriel, I spoke with my father about something today. It concerns my career," Libertè began.

"OK," Gabriel said, waiting for her to continue.

"Well, I want to run for president in the next election, and I have my father's support."

"That's wonderful, Libertè!" Gabriel exclaimed, "If anyone can do it, it's you."

"Thank you, but I came here to ask something. I wanted to ask you to be my vice-president," Libertè said.

Gabriel smiled, "I'd be honored."

"Thank you," Libertè smiled back as she got up and hugged him.

0000

The next day, Libertè packed some lunch into a basket and headed to the law firm where George was employed. He and Libertè had been courting for over two years. The only reason they hadn't gotten married was because school and work kept getting in the way. They were both content in the relationship though, because they still had each other. They knew they'd get married eventually.

Libertè walked into the law firm and stood in the doorway of George's office, watching as he flipped through a case.

Libertè cleared her throat, "Lunch is here."

George looked up and smiled.

"Libby," he said as he rounded his desk to kiss her.

Over the past two years, he'd taken to calling her by her nickname like her parents did.

"I thought we could eat together today," she smiled.

"Of course."

George cleared off his desk, and Libertè laid out the food. She sat across from his desk as he sat behind it so that they were facing each other. After they started eating, Libertè decided to tell him her news. She hadn't gotten to see him the day before so she hadn't had a change to tell him.

"Guess what?" she asked with a huge grin.

"What?"

"I'm running for president in the next election, and Gabriel has agreed to be my vice-president."

George almost started choking on the bite of bread he'd just put in his mouth.

"Really?" he asked, a stunned look on his face.

Libertè nodded, "Why? Do you think I shouldn't do it?"

"No! I think it is a very big ambition, but you should go for it. I assume you've already spoken to your father about this?"

"Yes, I have his support. He didn't even try to talk me out of it like he did with my politics degree or with courting you. He agreed because he said I always prove his doubts wrong," she shrugged.

George raised his eyebrows, "Wait, did you just say that he tried to talk you out of courting me?"

"Sort of. I mean, he just wanted to make sure I was making the right choice. I could tell he was grasping at straws to get me to change my mind. But don't worry. It had nothing to do with you. I'm his firstborn, and he's always been very protective. Plus, I've always been his little girl. I'm sure it was hard letting me go," Libertè explained.

George rolled his eyes and reached out to hold her hand.

"Well, as long as it doesn't have anything to do with me."

Libertè laughed at him, and they continued their lunch happily.

0000

A week later, Enjolras had a brilliant idea. He immediately went to find Libertè, who was in her room reading.

"Libby, I have a proposition," he said as he sat down beside her on the bed.

Libertè dog-eared her page and set the book aside, "Alright."

"Well, the election isn't for another two years, and you'll need something to do until then. I've been thinking, and I came up with something. How about you work under Courfeyrac so you can really see what the position is like? You'd be his assistant or intern. If Gabriel wanted to, he could come work under me. What do you say?" he asked.

"I think that's a fantastic idea, Papa! I'll definitely talk to Gabriel about it," she smiled.

"Great. I think it could really help you."

"Me too."

0000

Within a week of Enjolras proposing the idea to Libertè, and Libertè proposing the idea to Gabriel, they both agreed it would be a wonderful opportunity. Libertè began working for Courfeyrac, and Gabriel started working under Enjolras. Libertè hoped that this would help prepare her and Gabriel for the upcoming election.

**Author's Note: Just one more chapter left! My new story will be entitled **_**Only Been Pretending**_**. I haven't started writing it, but keep an eye out. Also, at the end of the next chapter, I'll have a very important question for all my lovely readers, so watch for that as well. Thanks for reading and please review. I must say, the reviews I got for the last chapter were very heartwarming.**

**~loislane16**


	21. Part Two: Chapter Fifteen

Part Two: Chapter Fifteen

_Two Years Later_

The time finally came for Libertè and Gabriel to start campaigning for the next election. They had worked under Courfeyrac and Enjolras for the past two years learning a great amount about their possible future positions. Libertè was now twenty-two years old. Gavroche was seventeen years old and attending the university to become a doctor. Jolie was eleven and growing into a beautiful young lady. The older she got, the more she looked like Eponine. The Rousseaus, the Moreaus, and all their friends anxiously awaited the election that was two weeks away.

0000

Enjolras was in his study when George decided to stop by. He and Libertè were still courting simply because of his work and Libertè's campaigning. George decided that it was time to talk to Enjolras about that.

"Monsieur Enjolras," he asked as he stuck his head into the study.

Enjolras looked up from a book, "George, what brings you by?"

"Is Libertè here?" George asked as he glanced around nervously and stepped fully into the doorway.

"No. She went to the market with her mother. Do you want me to tell her you stopped by?"

"Actually, no. I came here to talk to you. I wanted to make sure she wasn't around."

Enjolras's mouth went dry, and he tried to keep himself from paling. He was fairly certain he knew where the conversation was headed. He swallowed before telling George to come in and shut the door.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" Enjolras asked hesitantly.

George began his speech in a shaky voice, "Monsieur, Libertè and I have been courting for quite some time, almost five years to be exact. I have a very good career at a law firm downtown, which I'm sure you already know that, and I care for Libertè quite a bit. I know-"

"George," Enjolras said, cutting him off from his rambling.

"Yes?"

Enjolras could see the nervousness in his eyes. He wished he could sympathize with the boy, but he'd never had this conversation with Eponine's father. Both Enjolras and Eponine couldn't have cared less about what Eponine's father thought when they got married.

"Are you trying to ask if you can marry my daughter?" Enjolras asked, his expression unreadable and his eyes staring sharply at the young man.

"Yes, Monsieur," he responded quietly as he fidgeted a bit.

"Will you support her and always be there for her?"

George nodded quickly.

"Will you do whatever you can to care for her and protect her, no matter what?" Enjolras questioned.

"Of course, Monsieur."

"You do realize that if you hurt her, you leave me no choice but to hurt you, right?"

"Yes," he answered with a nervous chuckle.

"George, I know you love my daughter, but how much do you love her?" Enjolras asked seriously.

"More than anything in the world. More than words can describe," George said with confidence.

Enjolras thought for a long moment, letting the silence in the room build the tension. He stared the young man down, which he was sure was making him uncomfortable. Finally, he reached out and placed a hand on George's shoulder.

"Then, I give you my blessing," Enjolras said.

George's nervous expression morphed into a wide grin.

"Thank you, Monsieur Enjolras," he smiled.

"I can assure you that Libertè loves you very much, and she is going to be very happy with you. Now, if you don't want your plans discovered, I suggest you go before Libertè and Eponine return from their errands."

George thanked Enjolras one last time before bidding him goodbye and leaving. Enjolras settled back into his chair and sighed. His daughter was going to be married. She was all grown up, and he was going to have to let her go for good. He couldn't believe it.

0000

Enjolras waited to tell Eponine about his conversation with George until that night once everyone had retired to bed. He walked into their bedroom to find Eponine already sitting up in bed. Enjolras shut the door and stopped, making Eponine look up at him. She watched him as he quickly changed, then stood in the center of the room, his arms folded across his chest.

"Our daughter is going to get married, 'Ponine," he said quietly.

"What?" she gasped.

When Enjolras saw the look on his wife's face, he crossed the room and sat down beside her.

"George stopped by today and asked for my blessing. He's going to propose soon I assume."

Eponine's eyes welled with tears and a few slipped down her cheeks. Confused, Enjolras reached up and placed a hand on her cheek, wiping away some of the tears with his thumb.

"Why are you crying, 'Ponine?"

She shook her head, "I'm happy for Libby, Enjolras, I really am. I'm so proud of her, but it's so hard to let go now that she's grown."

"I know. Come here," he said as he reached out for her.

He leaned against the headboard of the bed and pulled her so that she was sitting in his lap. She rested her head in the curve of his neck, and he ran his fingers through her long, dark hair.

"She's really something, isn't she?" he sighed.

"Mmhmm. Did you ever think all those years ago when she was just a tiny little baby that she would ever do something like be the first woman to run for president of France?"

Enjolras laughed, "No, but I did know she would do great things. She has greatness on her side. After all, she is the first child of the barricade," he smirked.

Eponine giggled, "That she is."

0000

The last two weeks before the election went by quickly, and everyone was over at the manor anxiously awaiting the results. Enjolras, Eponine, Courfeyrac, Giselle, Marius, and Cosette sat around talking. Libertè, Gavroche, George, Jean, and Vivienne sat with them. Gabriel and Madeleine also joined them with an almost four year old Gabrielle in Madeleine's arms. The rest of the kids, Jolie, Henri, Brigette, Remi, Belle, Philip, and Lucille, all sat together talking or playing. After much waiting, the results finally came. They had won the election, and Libertè became the first female president of France. Libertè was absolutely stunned. She embraced Gabriel, her best friend and vice-president, first. Then she was enveloped in a huge hug with her mother, father, and two siblings. Everyone in the room was celebrating. When Libertè turned around to embrace George, she gasped. He was kneeling down on one knee in front of her.

"I love you more than you could ever imagine. Marry me, Libby. Please," he said.

Tears stung her eyes, and she nodded quickly. After he slipped a small ring onto her finger, he stood and kissed her. Then, he wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off her feet and spinning her around. Everyone cheered and celebrated. Eponine rested her head on Enjolras's shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her waist, both watching their daughter proudly and happily.

0000

A few days later, Enjolras and Eponine made a decision about what they were going to do once Libertè was sworn into office. They didn't have much time because that would occur in a few short weeks. They decided that they needed to tell Libertè their plans. They found her sitting in the study writing.

"Libby, we need to tell you something," Eponine started.

"What is it?" she asked as she put her writing aside and her parents sat.

"Once you're sworn in, I will no longer be in office, and we'll have to move out of the manor. We've decided to move to Grandmother's old house. I kept it when she died for this reason," Enjolras explained.

"What about 'Roche? He just started his schooling to become a doctor. He won't be able to attend the university. It's too far from Grandmother's."

"Actually, they've just built a small university for everyone who lives in that area, so he'll be able to continue his classes," her father said.

"When will you leave?"

"A few days after you are sworn in, but we won't be too far away, Libby. Just about a day's journey by carriage. We'll visit very often," Eponine smiled.

"I know you will. I know you've wanted to move for a while, so I'm happy you are finally able to. You deserve it," Libertè smiled back.

Enjolras laughed, "I'd say so. I'm almost forty-five years old. I've led two rebellions, served as president for sixteen years, and as vice-president for four years. Eponine's spent her whole life worrying about me, you, and your siblings. It's time for a break."

Eponine wrapped her arms around her husband and leaned against his shoulder, "Yes, it definitely is."

Libertè grinned, knowing that she couldn't have asked for a better life or better parents.

0000

One the day of the inauguration, Libertè dressed in the blue dress Giselle and Courfeyrac had given her for her sixteenth birthday with Courfeyrac's cockade proudly pinned to the collar. She watched happily as Gabriel, accompanied by his wife and daughter, was sworn in as vice-president. Then, it was her turn. Standing by her side for this moment was her fiancé George, Enjolras and Eponine, her parents, and her two siblings, Gavroche and Jolie. Courfeyrac, Giselle, Marius, Cosette, and all their children were watching from the on looking crowd. She was sworn in as the first female president of France. Enjolras watched proudly, knowing that Courfeyrac was definitely right all those years ago. Libertè had already done great things, and he was sure there would be more to come. Enjolras sighed a sigh of contentment and anticipation, anxious to see what his child, the first child of the barricades, would do next.

**Author's Note: So that's it! Let me know what you think of the ending. OK, so here is my important question for all my readers. Would you guys like to see an epilogue? If I get enough requests for one (let's say 5-10) I'll write one. But, the catch is, if you request an epilogue, you have to tell me what you want to see happen in it. Thanks! I hope to have a lot of response. Thank you for reading this story and keep an eye out for my next one, **_**Only Been Pretending.**_

**~loislane16**


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue

_Ten Years Later_

It was Christmas Eve, and everyone was gathered at Enjolras and Eponine's home to celebrate. Libertè and George were there. Libertè was now thirty-two years old, and they had two children. She had served eight years as president, two terms. She decided not to run again so she could be at home with her kids while George worked at the law firm. Gavroche, now twenty-seven and a doctor, joined them along with his fiancée, a red-headed girl named Amalie. Jolie was there as well. She was twenty-one and had decided to become a teacher. Libertè was an exact copy of Enjolras, Jolie was the spitting image of Eponine, and Gavroche reminded Enjolras of the original Gavroche so much. Marius, Cosette, and the rest of George's siblings weren't due to arrive until after Christmas.

From the chair Enjolras was seated in, he watched his family happily. He smiled as George came up behind Libertè and wrapped his arms around her, making her giggle out of surprise. It made him remember the day of Libertè's wedding about nine years prior.

_Enjolras stepped into the room where Libertè was waiting. He almost started crying when he saw her. She looked absolutely beautiful and all grown up standing there in her mother's wedding gown. Her blonde curls cascaded down her back under a long veil, and she appeared to be filled with nervous excitement._

_ "Are you ready, Libby?" he asked._

_ She nodded and walked over to him, looping her arm through his. They stepped out of the room together and stood in front of the doors to the sanctuary, waiting until they heard music to enter. Her grip on his arm tightened, and he glanced down at her._

_ "Are you alright?"_

_ "I'm just a little nervous, Papa."_

_ He gave her a reassuring smile, and she smiled back. The music started playing, so they stepped through the doors and slowly walked down the aisle of the church together. Libertè looked around at all the familiar faces, her grip on her father's arm still tight. All of George's family was there. Her siblings were there too. Gabriel and Madeleine smiled at her, and little Gabrielle waved. Her other friends from the university were there, as well as some of George's friends and coworkers. Courfeyrac and Giselle sat towards the front with their three children, looking overjoyed. Finally at the very front was her mother, and George's parents. When they reached the altar, Enjolras kissed his daughter on the forehead and whispered that he loved her. Then, he took his seat beside his wife to witness his daughter getting married._

The memory made him smile because everyone was so happy that day. Suddenly, his grandson, Libertè's oldest darted through the room being chased by Eponine. He was a six year old little boy named Enjolras II after his grandfather. He looked just like his mother and grandfather with bright blue eyes and curly blonde hair. Enjolras II laughed as his grandmother chased him around the room. The elder Enjolras remembered the day he was born like it was yesterday.

_Enjolras had been waiting with George in the sitting room of the manor for hours. He and Eponine had come to stay with Libertè and George a few weeks prior because Libertè was in her final weeks of pregnancy. In the middle of the night, George had come frantically running into Enjolras's and Eponine's room proclaiming that Libertè was going to have the baby. Eponine went to tend to her daughter while Enjolras took George to the sitting room to try to keep him calm. Hours past, and when Enjolras wasn't trying to keep George from pacing, they were dozing. It was mid-morning, and they were still waiting. Finally, Eponine stepped out of the room and motioned for George to come. George disappeared into the room with Eponine, leaving Enjolras to sit by himself. After what seemed like an eternity, Eponine came back out of the room with a huge smile on her face and walked over to Enjolras._

_ She held her hand out to him, "Come see your grandson."_

_ He took her hand and stood, "Grand_son_?"_

_ Eponine nodded with a smile. Then, she led him into the room. Libertè was propped up in bed with a little bundle in her arms, and George was sitting on the edge of the bed beside her. She looked up when they entered the room._

_ "Papa," she smiled weakly._

_ "Libby, how are you feeling?" he asked._

_ "I'm wonderful," she beamed._

_ Then, she raised the baby in her arms so Eponine would take him. She, in turn, deposited the baby in Enjolras's arms._

_ "We named him Enjolras II after you," Libertè said._

_ Enjolras smiled and then sat down in a nearby chair so that he could admire his grandson. He reached up and pushed some of the blankets away from the baby's face._

_ "He's adorable," he whispered._

_ Tears pricked at his eyes as the little boy started to squirm. He let out a big yawn making Enjolras chuckle. He sat there cradling the baby for a few more minutes. Suddenly, the baby's face turned red, and he started to fuss before really starting to cry._

_ "He's probably just hungry," Eponine said._

_ She picked Enjolras II up from her husband's arms and took him back to Libertè._

His memory was suddenly interrupted as his grandson climbed into his lap to escape his grandmother.

"I'm safe now," he proclaimed as he clung to his grandpa.

Eponine narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips, sharing a knowing look with the elder Enjolras.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked his grandson.

Enjolras II look at him questioningly. To answer his unasked question, Enjolras began to tickle the little boy mercilessly. His infectious laughter filled the room and the tickling didn't stop until the little boy's face was bright red. He sat there in his grandpa's lap trying to catch his breath.

"Enjolras," Libertè said as she walked up.

Both Enjolras's turned to look at her, and she rolled her eyes at them.

"I meant _my_ Enjolras. I don't believe I've ever called you by your name, Papa. Come on, sweetheart. Let's get you in bed. We have a big day tomorrow," she said.

The little boy jumped down and took his mother's hand.

"Goodnight, Grandpa," he said sleepily.

"Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning."

After they were gone, Enjolras looked across the room to see George talking with Gavroche and holding his daughter who was barely two years old, but she already looked like George. They had named her Marie Epona after her grandfather, Marius and her grandmother, Eponine. Enjolras walked over to them, seeing that the little girl was tired.

"Would you like for me to take her to bed?" he asked George.

He smiled, "Sure. Thank you."

"Come here, Marie," Enjolras said as he picked her up.

"Gran, I'm sleepy," she yawned against his shoulder.

He chuckled. She hadn't quite learned how to say Grandpa yet, so she called him Gran for short.

"I know. That's why I'm taking you to bed."

After both little Enjolras and Marie were in bed, the adults stayed up to talk for a bit. Eventually, everyone retired to bed as well. Enjolras and Eponine climbed under the covers, looking forward to a wonderful Christmas Day with their entire family.

**Author's Note: So there's the epilogue. I hope everyone liked it! Keep an eye out for **_**Only Been Pretending**_**. I've started writing, but I haven't uploaded yet. Thanks so much for reading and for all the support for this story. I love my readers!**

**~loislane16**


End file.
